


your wild side

by Mikaey



Series: your wild side [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), fellwolves - Fandom, wolvestale - Fandom
Genre: "gore", According to the person, Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Au create by Sanspar, FellWolves AU, Flowey - Freeform, Frisk - Freeform, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Science Experiments, Underfell, Undyne - Freeform, Violence, Werewolf, bad language, fellwolves, fight, frisk is a boy, no pun (sorry), no reset, papyrus wolf, sans wolf, secret lab, sensity scene, wolvesfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: Sans is gone and Papyrus knows where to look, a strange monster has been prowling through the woods and Papyrus knows who he is.if you want to know a bit more specific you can read this but I guess can be some  spoiler-------------Papyrus believes he finds his brother that for some reason is a "skeleton-wolf" and for his misfortune Sans doesn't want to coperate with him.meanwhile Sans wakes up in a universe where none of his acquaintances knows who he is. Sans knows native Frisk and someone much more remarkable for Sans. He doesn't know how to return, nor does he know that someone wants to catch him





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> (wolvesfell create by Sanspar (comelysun now))  
> realmete el fanfic lo escribo en español y esto es la traducción que hago
> 
> ***I know that some fanfic never finishes BUT this one isn't that kind of fanfic, I can promise it***  
> you can see the style charanter wolvesfell ( http://comelysun.tumblr.com/post/146567604974/sorry-got-a-lil-busy-the-past-few-days-made-a-lil )

chapter 1 - Contact

(words: 1.300)

I am not going to lie, my English is bad, to save time and effort I have used translators and I have reviewed them. I think it’s ok all.

 

note: 1º I writting something and forgotme if there are something misspelled

 

Snowdin has always been in an eternal night, a difference of other parts of the underground as waterfall or hotland, snowdin doesn't count with a luminous flora or lakes of incandescent lava for the way natural , the bit light that is in the regios is due to The magical artificial light, which was enough to see where you were going, evidently the most enlightened places was the nearby of the city and all the The path until reaching the ruins. The sentry station and the different puzzles didn't follow a straight line from the ruins to the city for any casual reason, it was well known that if a human fell to the underground they would leave the ruins and (at first) follow the path Well illuminated before dark forest is easy to get lost.

Only those monsters best suited to survive in dark areas were those who dared to venture deep into the forest without risk of being lost or surprised.

His sense of smell and Papyrus's confidence with Dogamy and Dogaressa had been the reason he had asked for help for this mission. Papyrus was quiet, thoughtful for his future moves he would make when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Commander, we think we have found a clue," Dogamy immediately reported. "There is a trail of footsteps that corresponds perfectly to the monster we saw days ago." Dogaressa explained as he pointed northwest. There were a few seconds of silence until Papyrus finally spoke - "ARE YOU SURE?" They both looked at each other and simultaneously expressed - "completely" - "YOU CAN RETURN TO YOUR ROUTINES" - he said as he followed the direction Dogaressa had previously pointed out. "Commander, are you sure you want to go alone?" - Express Dogamy - "I KNOW CARE MYSELF" before continuing to look at the couple - "DO NOT SAY ANYTHING THIS HAS NOBODY" - "you know we are a loyal dog commander" say dogamy before they see Papyrus disappear into the darkness of the Forest.

After walking a couple of minutes in a straight line he found the trace of footprints, they were quite in sight. The snow covered the ground with a few inches which was advantageous for not to lose easily.

The pattern of footprints confirmed that its owner was on all fours, were oval with a triangular metacarpal pad and four digital - wolf footprints - there was no doubt that those tracks belonged to him, it was good news to find her in this part, the forest of Snowdin was actually much larger than could be observed with the naked eye, any foreigner who is not out of town would surely think that it was only a small plot with some trees but actually there were two sections of the forest; The upper part, which surrounded the populated areas of few hectares and another low part full of animal life like deer or rabbits mainly, but curiously no carnivore, somehow a few animals (enough to not disappear) were trapped in the underground together with the monsters, before the humans sealed the Barrier. This meant something really beneficial, in a world where food could be scarce at any time, it was really good to have a source of resources available, there was wood to build and animals to feed. The only disadvantage is that the monsters could not feed directly from that meat, the flesh needed a purification process to make it fit for the consumption of the monsters. Monsters need magic to survive, and a great source of magic was in their food, a monster could consume non-magical food for a while but in the long run would bring trouble .... Papyrus knew he couldn't go far, after tracking for about 7 minutes, it was becoming a real problem to follow a trail, the soft snow of the past had given way to a floor practically covered with hard snow, he had no other track that he could trace But one of the things he had learned during his first days of training is that any living thing leaves a trace no matter how small. He was not mistaken, after taking a closer look he found some scrub with the bottom somewhat shattered, after looking more excauciatively found behind some stains of blood ... fresh. It could be observed that the blood marked a trajectory, it was not as easy to follow as the traces but not impossible. A few meters away the forest gave way to a small baldness covered with snow and a considerable mound of rocks. But what I really call the interest of Papyrus was the big bulk placed on top of one of the rocks of the mound.

"SANS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus ran to where his brother was, but only to take a few steps towards his direction. Sans responded with a warning growl and immediately placed himself in a defensive stance toward him.

"DAMN IT YOU CAN'T EAT THAT, AND STOP GROWING ME" - I command - "I AM YOUR BROTHER AND BOSS!" - the place may have been dark but the blood in Sans's mouth and the rabbit gutted on the rock were more than visible. "DISGUSTING" - Papyrus express more relaxed. Sans continued with his continuous grunts showing his sharp teeth.

! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BUT THERE ISN'T NOTHING TO FEAR, I HAVE COME TO HELP YOU "Some of what Papyrus said seemed to convince him perhaps it was the softest thing I used but he was no longer grunting and his posture had relaxed, but in his face there was even mistrust.

*Another step more* - and this time Sans stepped back and his new ears rose in the direction of the tall skeleton in front of him, his posture was no longer defensive now curiosity and intrigue emanated throughout his being- ["Good signal"], the commander thought, keeping him focused would reduce his desire to escape, if he escaped knowing who to see him again. There was only one meter of distance between the two, and now the new morphology of his brother could be better observed; His face and body apparently did not seem to have changed if we did not have pointed ears but his limbs were completely different; His arms and legs had been replaced by canine legs filled with ... hair surprisingly was what most impacted Papyrus, hair covering his new parts.

 

* Another step even closer * the skeleton in front of him began to make new noises but this time was sniffing to whe

Papyrus confidently extended his hand to Sans to hug him and examine him more closely.

 

"SANS, I CAAAHHHHHHHHH !!" Papyrus grabbed his brother's neck in an attempt to stop his attempt to rip off his arm, during a horrible seconds of struggle where Papyrus really believed that his brother was trying to rip off his arm, Throw the wild skeleton out of reach. The wolf skeleton was thrown one meter behind Papyrus which, when he was again on his feet, launched his escape into the depths of the forest, but his attempts were in vain as a wall of bones of a light Bright blue prevented him from leaving

"SANS, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE AS THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT AN OPTION"

thank for read it ^^


	2. Fight brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... fight brother.  
> ps: I hope it's ok all writting bad english  
> words: 1.680

His arm hurt like hell, if not were for the glove, probably the bite would have ripped the whole arm off in a single moment. Despite the large hardness of the leather was no match for the powerful Sans's bite had propitiated without warning, since when Sans had his teeth so sharp? Those teeth had gotten to the bone, felt a sharp pain in the Radius, but apparently nothing too serious.  
Meanwhile the other skeleton remained absent for some time looking at the impenetrable wall of blue light. When he returned, he ran off with the intention of surrounding the high wall of bones, but before following a few more steps, two bones of the sides appeared, cutting off him way, forming a cross in front of his nostrils.  
Both monsters looked at each other, both of them knew that they wouldn't allow each other's wishes to be fulfilled.

  
The tension was felt in the icy wind of the forest. Neither of them made any movement for a long period of time thinking about their future movements until Papyrus decided to take initiative, potent and high blue bones left the ground forming a cage between him and his brother surrounding the small treeless zone in which they stay. The Blue magic needed an extra magical consumption but the Great and Powerful Papyrus wasn't a big effort. The action was unpredictable for his older brother and for a few seconds the horror could be read in their eyesockets before the impotence of some quick escape.  
"I SAID YOU, BROTHER, I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN AND LESS IN THIS STATE" - Sans only responded by grunting him and giving to murderous look, he was not going to put it easily.

  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
_Papyrus was heading for the ruins, Sans' sentry station was the first of all Snowdin's checkpoint, as Commander and superior of the area had to check that everything was correct, so one of the daily tasks that he had to perform was Checking that all the puzzles were properly calibrated and checking that everyone was doing their job properly. Unlike the other sentinels his brother didn't take his work seriously, he took advantage that the boss was his own brother, and whenever Papyrus lectured him about the importance of his position, he simply argued that for more than 10 years no human had get out of the ruins. Absurd! That was no excuse for such a vagrancy almost always that he was going to make his inspection was found asleep or simply disappeared and in case it was little he could never keep his position in good condition. Unforgivable! All full of scraps of junk food and those stupid bottles of mustard! How could I even drink such a concoction?! Each day that Papyrus had to check his brother he simply felt that he could put fire through his mouth, he simply couldn't bear his disorder, it seemed that he was doing it to annoy him. If I even created a magical tornado for the garbage to spin around when he told him that didn't want to see the crap of his room on the floor anymore. What he didn't know is that this day would be different from the others, when he finally arrived as expected Sans wasn't in his position as he corresponded when he went to inspect the sentry station he found a lump curled up on himself lying, below Where he was supposed to be watching._  
_For a moment Papyrus thought his soul would explode from the rage inside. "YOU FUCKING SHIT!" HOW YOU CAN DARE TO...! "- his screams were accompanied with a pull up grabbing the hood of his brother's jacket but before he could follow his reprisals I noticed that something strange was occurring and a second later only felt a kick similar to a kick in his spine. Papyrus took a few steps back, not before seeing a Sans acting and looking... different. But he couldn't see clearly enough before he ran out into the woods. He didn't understand what had just happened, he knew something strange was happening, but the confusion began to turn into fury. He would later teach his brother what he meant by the word "respect" couldn't tolerate such insolence no matter how familiar they were was still a superior. At night Sans didn't return for dinner or sleep. Two days later Sans was still missing and had reported apparitions of a strange monsters around the forest. It couldn't be a simple coincidence._

  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
The dialogue did not promise anything different so far but there was that try again.

  
"SANS, UNLESS YOU START CO-OPERATION I GOING TO-" Sans barked aggressively as he leapt forward as a warning. "OK THEN" In situations like these Payrus liked to use red magic always provided an extra damage to anyone who touched it but Sans was one of the weakest monsters that could exist in the underground, although eventually with form His LOVE also grew so his statistics still had a HP well below average, When Papyrus was kid they check his brother to know his statistics, can't be said that he wasn't surprised what he discovered, very few people knew this fact or they suspected it and those who had taken advantage of this knowledge only served to increase his EXP. Luckily Sans had a high defense and the monsters could hold out much longer as long as the attacker had no intention of doing any real damage. In other words. He must weaken Sans by any means. The cage may have been small but it was wide enough to maneuver without any problems. Both skeletons stared at each other silently without making any movement. Who would give in? Who would start the shift? After two incredibly unnecessary minutes Papyrus decided he had already waited too long. He began to walk forward while he summoned a spear-like bone, under normal conditions his bones had at least one sharp side, but for this situation a standard bone was more than sufficient.  
After seeing the aura of confidence that the subject in front of him expelled throughout his being panic became visible in the wild skeleton and wasn't so sure to continue facing him, he really never wanted it just wanted to get out of there but couldn't those Blue bones ... he knew perfectly well what would happen if he touched one of those. The enemy was getting closer and couldn't keep going back and keeping distances eternally sooner or later it would reach him he had to think of something and fast .... Yes, there was his escape route!

  
After taking the first steps Papyrus was soon to see that all the fighting spirit had disappeared from his brother's position, it is not the first time he saw a monster trying to pull a bluff to hide the fear or some simply to Take advantage of others. The latter were really fun to get the fumes down. If Sans was afraid to fight in that case would be much simpler to knock, perfect.

  
Error fatal

  
Before he understood what had happened Papyrus was on the ground trying to remove the dangerous teeth from his face. Thanks to his reflexes he was able to protect himself in time, before Sans was thrown by the neck he gave time to place his spear between him and the neck of his brother, he had both hands occupied trying to move away the rabid face while the monster above was still trying to rip his face off a bite while trying to scratch his armor with his new claws. Well maybe it was not a bluff after all.  
Papyrus was easily released, he simply had to slide the weight of Sans to one side to get rid of him. Sans again respected the distance between the two as he continued to grunt. Papyrus quickly stood up and waved his weapon toward his enemy.

  
"NYEHEHE, THEN REALLY WILL BE FOR THE EVILS FORM" - actually this would be like a child's play, in Snowdin, the only real guards were wise dogs how they acted when they weren't patrolling, they might all have different tactics when fighting like Sentinels but the fights they made were predictable and unorganized in their movements, attacked without thinking. Over time Papyrus understood that it was some "games" to prove who were the strong of the litter but for Papyrus only served to see who the most idiot. Whatever it was, Sans acted like a dog rather than a monster rightly. The first attack was unexpected and embarrassing for a commander of his level but it was something not to be repeated again.Time to get serious

  
He speared the spear to the right of his body and ran to his brother, striking the right flank of Sans. This simply eludes him with a leap letting the bone under his paws. This surprised him but not for that he would stop his next blow and again the same thing happened, the next 3 attempts happened exactly the same Sans only kept dodging his attack. Papyrus stepped back.  
"LEAST YOU DON'T FORGETED YOU SKILL TO EVADE " - the other just stared into the eyes of the tall skeleton in front of him, those wide red-orange eyes wide open for anything.  
He was preparing to launch another more coordinated attack than the previous one when it was found that the other one has thrown a race towards its direction, quickly is replaced to defensive way but Sans simply happened to his side following another path, running towards .. .. The mound!. The small mountain of rocks had remained inside the magic cell forming a perfect way for anyone to jump on them. The other was already jumping the rocks. I could think of only one solution. Increase the height of the blue bars. When he finish growing the bones, he hear the hollow sound followed by a body falling on the snow. Without intending it, it is managed to knock down its objective.


	3. the odyssey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's ok all writting bad english
> 
>  
> 
> edite (27-8-17): I need to know if there is someone behind, so if you want it, give me a kudo o commets something

**Chapter 3**

Word: 1980

 

The cell faded and again the forest was devoured by the shadows as if nothing had happened. In order to inspect the damage done to his brother, I have used a blue "pocket" bone that has kept floating in his hand, giving enough light to inspect the downcast monster on the ground. But first of all ....

"SANS ... ARE YOU DEAD? MMM ..." Clearly not. But it had to make sure, adding to the formula a few strokes with the spear. I had no interest in seeing those dangerous teeth close at face again. Apparently he wouldn't trouble him so he crouched and began to examine his brother by bringing the hand with the shiny bone. Apparently one of the bones hit squarely on the side of the head specifically in the sphenoid of the left wing the blow had not been very serious but it was enough to make a small crack, nothing that would leave sequels in the future, with Healing magic Or simply over time would heal without problems.

Now that he could see more calmly the physicist of Sans began to inspect his new physique; His face had not really changed except that the gold tooth had disappeared, maybe it regenerated when it started to change? , his ears; As pointy as hairy .... Soft to the touch. Papyrus did not want to admit that he had  long time caressing, them was so unusual for a skeleton. Their paws; Just as hairy as the ears, to the touch could you notice the bones beneath the ... flesh? He put the bone on the floor and began to pull his hair away to see what was beneath. Oh, it was something like ecto-flesh. it could see that underneath that translucent magic of reddish color was the bone, although it was complicated to see with so much hair and so little light. As Sans showed in his positions during all his struggle, the morphology of the same had changed to some canine paws. And finally his tail ... soft to the touch. ok,was more than clear that his older brother was a kind of werewolf, now came the real problem. Transport Sans to home. How could he reach the privacy of his home in time before his furry brother woke up? It was already a real odyssey unconscious but if he woke up it would be a real headache, the road to Snowdin was long but at least counted on the sentinels that were around the area were already at home (or Grillby) in that sense had freedom . But there was still the detail of the possible fight that could bring the downed skeleton in the case he woke up. After a few seconds of thinking possible Papyrus was agreed that in all the sentry station they had a capture kit; Nets, shovels, lanterns and especially ropes, that would be perfect to avoid another fight, or worse, another disappearance.

He took Sans on his back and began to walk through the woods while continuing to hold the small "pocket" bones in his hand. If it was well located, Sans's station  is position was more or less 15 minutes from his position.

After being for half an hour walking with a skeleton on top of him, he finally reached his destination. He carefully left Sans sitting in the chair with his head resting on the wooden boards (the last thing he needed was for the snow to blow up before him) began to look for the catch kit between his brother's accumulated crap, food bags Trash, bottles of mustard, etc. The kit was of considerable size, large enough to carry everything but at the same time suitably small to carry it easily.

Papyrus's eye lit up and his face was as red as the blood itself as he stared at Sans sleeping peacefully in his seat, raising his fist as he squeezed it tightly, trying to cope with the urge to drown his brother's mammon with his own hands , When his soul no longer ran the risk of catching fire I took a deep breath and turned my gaze back to the capture kit which was now filled only with bottles of mustard, everything else had disappeared.

he grabbed Sans's unconscious body again and followed the path, Doggo's stacion was a few feet ahead. It was better for Doggo to have everything in order, or else dust would cross Snowdin's air.

When he arrived at the Papyrus Sentinel post he repeated the steps taken at the Sans post, when it was time to open the kit, he found that besides the corresponding equipment there were also dog biscuits, well, it was forgivable. Papyrus pushed Sans back along the table and pulled out the ropes. Two ropes; One to tie the front legs and others to the rear. His sharp mouth was now missing. He could not use the spare strings to obstruct his brother's sharp mouth, it would be like using a sword to hold the rope that would help you down a cliff, the rope would be cut without warning. Instead I used his long handkerchief, it was still easy to crack, but at least I would have time to react. He enveloped Sans's mouth with two turns completely concealing it and tying it with a knot from behind.

It felt strange, to see how the other looked like a hunting piece but was a necessary evil thing if he wanted to get as easy as possible. After that he made the heavy skeleton-wolf to his shoulders taking head and front legs to the left with the tail and hind legs to the right beginning to walk light at first and then to accelerate the pace. Right now it was at night time so there would not be many resident monsters strolling around in the surrounding area, although the truth is that it was unusual to see people strolling away from the security of their house at that time of the "night".

Although clearly Sans became increasingly heavy he had no real difficulty in moving him, he still slept placidly. The only thing that really gave him work was the dilapidated bridge, when crossing a single monster was already pretty fucked but to do with an extra weight was already another level of instability, Papyrus almost jumped the bones when he lost his balance to one side of the damned bridge.

Thanks to King Asgore that in Snowing there were two transport points in the shape of an igloo, one at the entrance of the village after passing the shop and the inn and the other right at home. He remembered that at first he wanted to destroy it, it made him no fun to have so visible access by his house, but he didn't because according to Sans those transporters were made many years ago with the intention of making it safer for children to go from one place to another of the town and that in addition of no potentially dangerous monster would use such thing. The tall skeleton sigh and caress the other's skull "GOODNESS THAT I  HAD LISTEN YOU ...". To pass through the city without being perceived would be impossible unlike that in the forest the city was much more alive and it was certain that at some moment of the passage they would meet with somebody.

Already in the entrance of the town with the great poster massacred by the mistreatment of the time it said cheerfully "welcome to Snowdin". A quick glance made a Papyrus with tired shoulders perceive that the inn expelled light from its windows, he would have to run past unless he wanted the owner of the posara to notice the load he carried, and he did not feel like anyone knew Of this problem (let alone the gossipy sisters ...). Once out of "danger" made a quick look around you could see the square in the background but no monster prowling in it.

He started to leave the body on the ground and once finished stretching began to put the skeleton through the entrance of the igloo, had certainly been made for children the entrance was small there was no problem in putting Sans, first the head and then push the rest of the body inward. When he returned to look, he had disappeared, he was supposed to be at the side of the house. All right. Just when Papyrus crouched to enter the teletrancarrier.

"Sir Commander!" His eyesockets remained dark and he felt a cold sweat begin to slide down his skull. They had seen him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" - I have turned his attention. He was no more than a lizard boy with a  sweater of red and black stripes with hands all over his body, his tail bobbing timidly for happiness. His face held steady in the face of the Commander who had been speechless. Could this child have seen what happened?

"Sir Commander! Sir Commander! I just wanted to say that you and the Captain Undyne the coolest monsters ever ! you are my idols! "- Papyrus literally thought he would burst with emotion, at least he did not give signs of having witnessed anything-" ....you would give me his autograph?"-He said timidly, lowering his tone of voice for the shame, he dont have time for nonsense. "I HAVE TO GO,KID" he got up and started walking. He had to get home as soon as possible to pick up Sans. "One day I would like to become a high-ranking officer of the royal guard like you" - "WITHOUT HANDS I DON'T BELIEVE IT"the burlesque tone of the words rush with the lack of sympathy of the same did  a click on the little boy, really Papyrus he didn't so with malice he simply released it without thinking. When he turned to see the little monster he immediately regretted being a bigmouth. The creature in front of him had his head down and trembled trying to hide his tears, had given him where it hurt him most- "I-I'm sorry m-much sir  * hip * I don't know what I would be thinking about it and I ... sorry for be lost his time * hip * "- Well done sack of bones ... He thought to himself the child was beginning to leave when Papyrus placed his hand on his head as he crouched. The small body began to shiver but kept his head down. "LOOK,I SORRY FOR BEING SO ABRUPT I HAVE BEEN AN INBECIL WITH THAT. DO NOT MAKE ME CASE "-" b-but you're right "sobs * everyone says the same to me" - "KID, DO NOT LET NOBODY REMOVE YOU DESIRES IS THE ONLY ONE tTHING THAT MAKES US STRUTES OF ALL THIS SHITTY" - the body was set straight. yeaf,fir I know that you have to keep your refutation "- Papyrus nodded in affirmation after that the child just ran away happier than it ever was. It wasn't a lie he had to maintain his reputation even if he was a cold-blooded killer he still had empathy (even though he never showed it) children were the only monsters that could be called "pure" inside this world of shit ruled by the powerful. He remembered how small, silly and naive he was. He thought everyone could be good people, but that very day he got his scar, the same day that brother lost his tooth, showed him the opposite. He understood how this world worked perfectly remembered the pain he felt in his soul for being so stupid in spite of that Sans was always there helping and encouraging him.

 

When he got home it found the still unconscious body on the floor in front of the igloo, grabbed it again and took it to the shed.

 


	4. The Non-Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you feel if you ceased to exist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my english is bad I hope you won't have problem to read it  
> this is the first time I writting something so I really appreciate it if you tell me something in the comments  
> wolvesfell or wolvestale was create for sanspar
> 
> thank for read it  
> word: 2016

"Hurry up! They can't escape!" - Bearlte's shouts could be heard uncomfortably close by was a clear sign that they should accelerate the pace.

"C'mon Bossy, We should sidetrack them already! Hurry up ! "The beast growled at him complaining of the comment. Sans clung as he could to the back of the other didn't even know how he could continue to cling to him taking the strides he gave trying to dodge all the obstacles he found in the forest. Little by little the trees began to become less frequent until they disappeared almost completely, giving way to a large white meadow. "Tell me you know where we're going in?!" He looked up and smiled with total confidence - oh no ... he knew that face, Papyrus would do that face when he do madness. When he look back, he notice that Bearlte appeared with four soldiers from the forest left behind, now that there were no obstacles in between, it was only a matter of time before they were powdered. "!we have to!…. No ... you won't  be able "- Bossy increased speed in response. His grip tightened- "oh for Asgore I guess it's better than dying devoured by dogs" - in the background was observed how the land had long ago split apart in two halves; A cliff appeared before his eyes.

Each time they were closer to reaching them one could hear their tired breaths. "Stop! It's an order! "- ordered the Mighty Bear monster, but it was too late. They had already jumped the great and impressive ravine. The jump was incredibly powerful, despite that, wasn't enough to avoid the blow he received in the ribs after landing on the same edge of the other end. It was noisily painful it was so dry that the rider gave a full turn before sliding down the floor. When Sans looked up he saw Bearlte standing at one end and watching with his great and fearsome mace surrounded by four guard dogs and at the other end Pupyrus trying desperately to climb. "Damn it!" The monster skeleton rose quickly to To succor his hairy brother. I grabbed his jacket but it was too heavy for him. The other tried desperately to climb but his legs couldn't grab at anything the rock would come off at every attempt. There was a dreadful snarl and then a sharp blow to his side they both looked at the direction where it occurred and before they could really perceive that Bearlte threw their mace at the other end the ground cracked around them falling down the deep cliff.

_ Two days before _

There is a lot of noise around him. Sans doesn't know where he is, the last thing he remembers is to have fallen asleep at the sentry station and to have woken up in a place full of smoke with people screaming nothing coordinated with a loud alarm. he was in a bad way shortened on a hard cold ground and a red light with an appearance pattern banged his eyesocker uncomfortably. Never in his life had he been so confused and sick, he felt like ... like .... It was indescribable. It was like if he had been thrown into a tornado while his ribs is hit their . He repositioned himself to sit down and made an effort to assimilate his surroundings, it was the most grotesquely realistic nightmare he had ever dreamed of. "! HERE AMONG THE SMOKE! GETTING IT "- wait ... were they referring to him? -  can hear the floors of several monsters heading towards their position -" LOOSE THE NOOSES"- oooohhhhh shit they referred to him, confused with fear and with stressed, the last thing he saw before teleporting away from wherever he  was looked up to a person tying a long stick with a bow at the premiere. Nop! Nop! Nop! The hard floor give way to the snow soft. Sans, still in his seated position, began to crawl backward until a solid wall prevented him from continuing. He tried to breathe as calmly as he could, questioning whether what he had just lived was only the product of a nightmare. Over time he forced himself to relax and inspect where he had stopped ... nice thing, he was leaning on one side of his house, between the house and the shed more concretely. It rises up little by little even having the discomfort of when it woke up in that place, bitter proof that that really happened. - I have to look for Pap- I think whatever that place is, it's something serious. He begins to walk towards the setting of his house using the wall as a support, he still feels  like a shit but gradually disappears.

When it finally arrives it he escaba in his pocket to extract the key of house. But for some reason It doesnt work "fuck ... I'm not for shit, open fucking door!" - to despair begins knocking on the door and pulling the handle almost trying to pull it out, eventually surrender, whatever, there is nobody at home. He doesn't know what time it is but there are no lights inside, his brother must be on patrol or something. Well he could wait, so he would be more relaxed and could think things through. It time to go to Grillby's.

On his way to Grillby's tavern he noticed that some monsters were watching him closely, it wouldn't be the first time that some monster was spying on him, but at that moment it was different, his eyes were to mistrustful. Sans noticed it but decided to believe that it was his imaginations so accumulated stress in such a short time, so that being watched was not something so unusual.

When he entered the bright and warm tavern, he found the same customers in their respective seats, counting the royal guards of Snowdin. That meant Papyrus would have finished his patrol hours ago .... It also meant that he would have to listen to the reprimands for not being in his station. Now more than ever he wanted a drink. But then? Where was him? Undyne. Probably called him on some matter maybe to train, well, it didn't matter, it would be late. Before going to the bar and asking for something he approached to ask Dogamy and Dogaressa to assure his theory. "Hey, do you know where my brother is now?" - Great dog tilted his head and Doggo only directed the ears to where the sound came without looking away from the fan of letters, regarding the couple looked surprised and then "You're the first one we see, surely we would remember seeing a monster as you, hehehe," replied Dogaressa. What the fuck? What did that creepy tone come to? But instead of answering he simply preferred to leave the conversation had already had too many strange things for today.

He sat at the bar in front of the flaming violet monster, which kept drying a glass with a rag. "Grillby put me the usual, you can't imagine how my day has gone" - the other simply remained silent ,silently looking behind his sunglasses- "... and what is it  the everyday?" - he frown while he kept his watch the fire "oh come Grill I'm not in the mood" - "... you're taking a lot of liberties runt " - "this is because of my tag ?, don't I always pay you ?" -they fire in front of him I stopped cleaning the glass, leaving it on the table while he was leaning one arm on the bar and the other I used it as a support to pose his head - "this is interests me now, is usually me who has to" refresh "the memory and not the Reverse, since we are what you owe me money mmm "-" ... what? ... "- his eye lights began to tremble" hey, are you bothering this appetizer? "- the other dogs laughed

 the joke to Doggo. ENOUGH! A red light was the last thing they saw in the bar. Sans teleported to Waterfall, he had to find his brother, he only hoped that he and Undyne would know who he was.

he knock the door with pure terror in his hands. Out of the door came Undyne, who was looking at him with the face of few friends. Before she could say anything Sans stepped forward, "! Undyne tell me that you know where my brother is, something really fucked is going on and- "Before he could follow it the Captain she lunged at him, banging his skull against the ground. I grab him by the sweater from his lying position- "shut up! I dont get any more visits at this time of night, I don't know where the hell  your brother is. "" Undyne for Asgore, I have to find him anyway! You have to - "- Undyne put his spare hand on her Teeth without any affection, he didn't need to open his mouth to speak precisely but the message was more than clear- "I see .... He is dead "-" WHAT !? "-" you arent the first one who comes desperate asking to find a missing family member, if you haven't found him until now,so he is dead, don't have much hope "- with that explanation she get off  from above Sans and went back into houses.

He instantly got up "b-b-but I'm not- What's happening?" - again he teleported to Snowdin this time back to his house. He ran to the entrance, without expecting it, he found a giant bear monster opening the door. The little skeleton stared at him in horror, he was standing right in front of the door with a set of keys without noticing his presence. "Can I help you with something?" - well, maybe he already notice his presence - "..." - "I've never seen you around here is a bit dangerous to walk around these hours" - "I'm.. this-" "Yes? "-which I could answer-oh yeah, look me and my brother have been in that house for years but apparently no one remembers our existence-" yeah...  I'm looking for my brother, I ... em think he's in Snowdin ... in some place "- sounded  as the worst excuse in history but the other didn't seem to care or didn't notice -" I see ... "- began to rummage in his pocket -" look, I know you're worried but it isn't a good idea that monsters as you ronden at night "- the subject sack of the pocket 100 g-" W-What? "-" is for the hostal, it is at the other part of the town. There a point of transport there is behind the house in an igloo isn't lost "- where did this guy come from? Nobody gives money to strangers, the only way someone gives you money is with a beating before. "H-hey, thank you very much for your help, hehe" - "it's my job" - and with that last sentence he enter the house.

Sans kept looking at the bills that had been kind enough to give him. And if he didn't actually find his brother because he didn't exist. He had begun to tremble in his life he had been so afraid, to wake up in a strange place and never to have existed is never totally unlikely, but that is what was happening. There's something that big guy was right the nights are dangerous and he had nowhere else to go.

He intended to open the door of the hospal when he suddenly saw that in the other building the door was opened and he found another strange point to add to his day; a human .

 

The human noticed his presence and gasped in surprise, more than frightened, confused.

"S-San- ..." - the human being quiet suddenly and shaking his head he stepped back without believing what his eyes were seeing, starting to run out of Snowdin.

Did that human know who he was !?


	5. spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a bad idea  
> Papyrus tries very hard to recover his brother. FAIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter includes a scene that can cause discomfort to sensitive (I guess those who suffer from aicmofobia, belonephobia for example)  
> If you put a comment I will be thankful to you, just remember that English isn't my first language

The first thing he noticed was that it felt warm and nice. It was covered with a soft blanket. Slowly and lazily he opened his eyes without knowing very well where he was. I look around her trying to remember her latest memories; The last thing I knew was that I was in the woods ... with the other monster- !!. After remembering the fight began to have anxiety - no no no. They CAN'T catch me again! "He got up and heard a slight tinkle, as he looked down, he noticed that there was a chain, took off his comfortable blanket and took a few steps back, the chain was stuffed around his neck, Paw found that there was something around him. He was beginning to panic. I could not pass this up again!

He sat for a while looking at the floor but at the same time trying to relax. With a loud sigh he raised his head and tried to take a closer look. He was in a cell, the bars were made of wood. Insufficiently wide enough to pass.he could see that outside the cell there was a hallway to the left although it couldn't see the bottom of it. At the other corner was a chest of drawers with three large drawers. And inside the cell there was only him and a plate with food. After the discovery, he raised his ears with all his attention on that plate. I was hungry. The last few days he had hardly eaten anything he had focused on finding his herd with no success at all. But when he went to the plate he felt a small tug on his neck. The chain was long but the delicacy opposite was far from reaching it only for very little, even if he stretching the paw he can't arrived.  

What did that monster want from him? nothing nice probably . His gaze once again focused on the chain and followed the rest until he saw that the other end was lodged on the wall with an hook ... maybe he could do something.

Papyrus closed the door of the shed and looked up at the sky for some answer by leaning his back on the door. -What am I going to do now? How do I fix this, if I dont even know how it happened? "He gave a last sigh, starting to march toward his house. He did not feel like is a good idea telling anyone about it, who knows what would happen, until he had the better controlled  the situation. Sans would simply stay in the shed. checked him. Although every day monsters crossed by their house to go to and return from Waterfall with the possibility of being heard, it didn't matter much, long ago the shed was reformed to be a temporary cell with which to lock problematic people in Snowdin or for humans? Who knows when it would appear one ?, it can't be said that it gave much use but it was useful in some moments like this so peculiar, nevertheless would prefer to have it in house more secure and much more controlled but until his brother didn't give his Would collaborate couldn't do more.

He dropped to the couch pulling his head back once sitting reflected on everything, his brother didnt even recognize him ... wasn't even sure he could understand when he spoke to him, it seemed that he had become wild could perhaps tame him? Or at least make him stop grunting every time he saw him. Maybe he could get her to trust him again with food, after all, and apparently Sans had been feeding on no-magical food, he had to eat something suitable to replenish magic, and there was a good chance he understood that he was not his enemy, or At least it would be a start. He entered the kitchen and began planning as if it were a high-profile mission of great importance. What he prepared should be nutritious and that will help Sans to remember to be, could work .... His expression changed to bitter as he remembered what could be truly "suitable," the greasy garbage that his brother and those in that dump dare call food.- NEVER! About my dust!- There must have been something more symbolic .... Like ... spaghetti! It was literally the first thing he cook in his life was for a week just preparing pasta and tomato sauce to improve his master recipe. His brother was eating hard pasta, salty food and burnt sauce for seven long days it is impossible for him not to remember such a thing.

With a smile on his skull he began to get  ingredients and prepare the water for the pasta. For a moment he rephrased whether to make it as vomit as in his first attempts, but he reminded himself that the goal was to eat the dish not to hate him more than he was now hate him.

 

After spending two long worried days and an extra plus being confused, Papyrus was finally relaxed, it was really the only thing that made him really smile and make him happy after having a day (everyday) of shit. It was pleasant to disconnect and think that nothing bad would happen while he cooking.

After an hour in the kitchen (or about that) and steaming plate and succulent pasta was ready for anyone to lay the tooth. he grab the plate and take it out of the house, to the shed, when he enter he notice that something wasn't right. Sans was still unconscious, lying on the ground in the same posture as when he removed the ropes, it was a great advantage that during the whole trip did not wake up but it had already been four hours since the fight, well maybe it had not been that long As if to worry, but the Great skeleton was rethinking the problem. he jerked your head and he into on the cell, the door had a much safer lock but in this case I simply used the knocker on the door of the cell. Papyrus left the plate close to his brother who gave clear signs that he wasn't comfortable, his body was contracted, a clear signal that he was cold, and it seemed that he didn't sleep well.

the skeleton returned to the kitchen with the idea that later would check  him again if he were still unconscious, for now your current objective was to prepare a recipe that he have long seen but couldn't find the time to try it, he look at the round and big clock of the kitchen; 4:17 AM, he was tired but Asgore knows that sleeping would be impossible as much as he wanted. He went to the fridge and started to get the ingredients they needed. I have been trying to figure out how to do this, but I do not know what to do. The plate I could simply keep it tied up like before, he would have to find a way to handle it more easily without becoming the bad guy. He left the cage and approached the large chest of drawers. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a coiled string of good length (but short in his own way) and rummaging further he found the string where the string was, the drawer was full of instrument like padlocks, strings, chains, And especially wives. A pile of three blankets lay on top of the same chest of drawers. The blankets were practically so that the prisoner did not die of cold, to make reports on the death of crooks was something totally odious. When he had everythinghe  needed he returned to the cell again and began putting the red leather necklace to the monster and then the chain that hooked on the wall. On the wall were a couple of more hooks and handcuffs to tie the wrists, who would not be proud to turn a filthy shed into a cell of improvised  to "luxury"? After finishing all the tasks he have sighed and left with the hope that what he had done would not cause much controversy for his brother.

_5:07 AM_

He looked at the clock and thought it wise to make an inspection again, took off his apron and returned to the shed.

 

When he entered,Sans was already awake, lying and huddled on the wall, then noticed the plate of spaghetti. It was still intact where he had left it an hour earlier. Not even showed a sign of a bit shy. It was intact. Sans didn't take his eyes off him, watching for the most imperceptible movement in him.

Papyrus sighed and sat down in front of where the other was outside the cell.

"Remember when I started with the kitchen? You've been eating my mistakes for a week, "I laugh lightly," but I've improved in the last few years, remember? "- the other simply kept his gaze, this was totally ridiculous. A closer look Papyrus discovered blood stains on the ground rather worrying. Already with the restlessness in the body the great and high skeleton went towards the door of the cell. His brother became aware of the other's intentions and put himself in a position of defense, grunting for a change- " STOP A FUCKING TIME WITH THAT!" - halfway down he found that on the wall where the hook for the chain was overly chipped Full of claw marks. Papyrus frowned as he redirected his gaze to his paws. And as the other suspected, he kept his right paw raised where it was observed, as on the tip of a piece of wood, some blood dripped. He had to do something about it, whether or not his brother collaborated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank for read


	6. Remember that it can always be worse :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn’t get any answers just more questions and have a day even more shit than it was.

The human began to run out of town. Far from Sans. "HEY! No, wait! Come back! Shit!" All the worries that had been haunting Sans's head disappeared to give way to the goal of reaching the child before he lost sight of it, the human child was already crossing the bridge when the skeleton was put in March. The lack of stability of the bridge was not very helpful, Sans wondered how he could have crossed that human so quickly without even getting looking back.

Once passed the bridge began to run, it wouldn't allow that peculiar anomaly to escape so easily.

The human child stopped for a few seconds, just to see the skeleton. Without thinking twice,he went into the woods. The other doubted it even less and as soon as the thickets reached the forest  swallowed it.

Catching a prey was tedious and desperate, Sans was getting tired already. he tried to call him and tell him that he just wanted to talk but the other only ignored him, nobody would really be stupid enough to stop and although, Sans didn't blame him he was every second more impatient and desperate to catch him which meant that his anger grew in every step . Even if he couldn't reach it during the whole race, he could see the human, but at one moment he just ... disappeared. Sans took a few steps forward before standing up completely looking around, looking and redeeming. "It can't be, it's impossible that it just disappeared," he thought. Sudden heat rushed through her body and in response she kicked the snow which made a nice snow effect. "Damnit! Don't! It can't have disappeared without more! ... without more ... "- and then it was when he realized that the little bastard was only hidden, probably only a few meters from his position.the skeleton looked at the floor and saw the tracks disappeared at a certain point. He couldn't understand how in a few seconds he could have covered his tracks and found a hiding place, well that didn't matter now, HE was close to Sans. He looked to find the possible hiding place; Behind a tree? In a bush? Covered by snow on the ground?, Then he noticed a tree with a large trunk something hidden among the vegetation of the place. Approached silently to the trunk and not only saw that the trunk was hollow but could see the tip of a shoe in it. The monster shook his head as he smiled, it was a very cute attempt but also very well thought out, he could have caught the human, not only was he hiding he was also trapped inside a trunk. However he didn't want to risk losing it really, so Sasn opted to "go out " loudly and hide until the human decided to look out and be able to follow it more quietly.

The human took about 3-5 min, enough to be honest. Sans hid behind a tree without more.

\- "I think he's gone already ..." - he say softly the litler child. Maybe there was someone else or he just talked to himself. The kid started to walk and when the steps were almost not heard was when the other started tracking, not too close so that he couldn't hear their way through the snow, Sans was always good to be stealthy but a sneakers in the cold snow would always be noisy no matter how good it was in the "english hideaway."

The chase lasted about 15 minutes or so like that, the kid occasionally looked around and Sans had to watch out for hiding behind the trees. No idea where he was headed but he seemed to follow a specific path, this kid must have a base somewhere in the forest, which made him wonder, since when was this human in the undergroud? And had he survived, A HUMAN , to date ALONE? How old was he ... maybe 12?

Finally they arrived at their destination, they were in a small plain in the forest with a small mountain of stones somewhat escalated.

"* sigh * almost caught us" - a Ping was the last thing it hear around before flying in the air - "I would actually reformulate the sentence" - the human being was kicking in the air while he began to breathe with anxiety. - "a cute little hideout you have here-" - "Get me down! Leave me alone! "-" if I feel like it, "he said as he put his hand in his pocket and held the other one up to keep the boy with his magic winking with a friendly eye." Boy, I've had the most fucking horrible day ever of my life, so I would behave correctly, wouldn't you?? - the human not knowing what to do with his limbs in the air, he stated that the most comfortable would be to shrink a little to have more stability .- " What do you know me? "- silence -" heh really don't have the humor to test my patience buddy "-" I-I don't know who you are "- the human scream and then was hit to the ground, the shock wasn't very serious the snow cushioned his shock and the force of thrust was low but even with those it hurt a lot .- "heh I am already tired of hearing that story today, seriously it isn't beneficial to make the smartass with me so if I was you I alreadyYYAAHH - "-  something is hunt his leg ,better mean, rather, someone was biting his leg. "motherfucker!" - the human being fell off his ass without warning, glancing quickly at a skeleton monster which remained like a statue with the dead eye sockets almost dead.

When Sans looked down at his attacker the last thing he imagined or rather he NEVER imagined finding a replica of his brother from when he was little with hairy ears on top of his skull- "what the ... hell" he said softly leaving his mouth open, The pain in her shin reminded him that the little hairy ear had not stopped nibbling on his leg and he had no one to get out of the shock feeling as his bones splintered- "FUCK!" he screamed as he threw the minipapyrus away from his Leg falling comfortably in the snow in front of the human- "RUN!" - the human say and  the minipap and him ran to the depths of the forest- "NO! WAIT! "- Sans pretended to run behind them but a strong pain in the right foot where they had been nibbling him seconds before prevented him by falling pathetically to the ground-

"! Fuck, please do not go away I need a response PLEASE WAIT! "His pathetic pleading wasn't working, Sans was nowhere to be found anywhere, he literally had no idea where the fuck he was, he focused so much on the follow-up of the human Who did not bother to memorize the road and was now hurt, lost and forgotten for all. The day could not be worse. The ground began to stir around him- "what's going on ..? From the ground came thick tendrils that without warning began to entangle themselves all over his body, making more pressure on his hands, immobilizing him at the moment, "don't! fuck!, stop!" He demanded and seeing that he did not change anything began to summon a bone but The hand I use for the act was folded by the tendril of his hand pushing his entire body to the ground unable to move a single fragment of his body.

\- "I would behave correcly bag of bones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway thank you for reading and do not forget to commit if you can. Gracias~


	7. the home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter includes a scene that can cause discomfort to sensitive (I guess those who suffer from aicmofobia, belonephobia for example)  
> just remenber the english is not my first language but I think is ok all

Papyrus approached the other who still maintained an aggressive and uncooperative attitude. The tall skeleton was watching and rethinking as he would be unnecessarily complicated for the two of them, when suddenly Sans did something that was not expected. he got up. It was totally unexpected, not even Papyrus thought he could do it already, he had been running in his four paws at all times. It wasn't long before he realized why he had done it, he was trying to be imposing in front of him. The worst thing was I was work it. His brother was clearly shorter, his head sticking to his chest,  his mouth was open, growling in warning mode, clutching his arm with his healthy hand and showing much security in it. Papyrus didn't prove to be intimidated. There was a moment of silence where Papyrus kept staring at Sans who was trying to be bellicose. Until one of the two was put into action.

Before Sans knew what was happening the other had grabbed his wrist and giving her back trapping his badly wounded arm between his axillary. He couldn't see what the other was doing it, his back in front of him wouldn't let him, so he opt for the most sensible; Hitting and biting.

Sans didn't cooperate at all,he needed him to have his hand as still as possible to extract the damn stake that had stuck with his ridiculous attempt to escape. This will hurt it.

A whimper was heard and the attempts at fighting ceased. The stake was finally out, half about 6 cm and a little more than 3 cm had been tucked into Sans' new leg. Blood was coming out of the open wound. He threw the piece of wood away and started to work.

His paw hurt a lot. He knew that it would hurt because of that he didn't dare to take it out of him, he could feel a lot of blood coming out, as it spattered on the ground.he rested your head on the other's back, he just wanted the bitter pain and smell of his blood to stop. When suddenly he felt a pleasant warm where the wound was and immediately he noticed how that pain was ceasing until completely disappearing.

Papyrus wasn't good with healing magic, during his training he was forced to develop it to at least heal open wounds. It was not really good, he managed to stop it from bleeding and close it a little, but still it was still open and in danger of infection.

The monster let go of his arm where any trace of pain had disappeared. Instinctively he went away from him until he hit the wall, and then he looked at his hand, still with a large cut of 2 cm of lardo or with some depth, but even in that state it no longer hurt. No monster he'd ever encountered had ever done anything good to him in this way, could it be that he was not like them? -don't fool you, he's got you here, "he reminded himself. When he raised his head he couldn't help but put his eyes there.

Papyrus left his brother for a while while he picked up the plate of spaghetti. When he looked at Sans again the interest in the plate of food was obvious - so why didn't he eat it? - sighed. Of course, it was frozen, covered in ice practically, who could think that spaghetti would not freeze in this climate? - he mentally hit his face. Well they could reheat it again or serve another dish. Sans kept looking at the plate and Papyrus from time to time. Really hungry apparently. He no longer trusted to leave him here alone, it was supposed to be safe here and he almost cut off his hand who knows if the next time he came he would find that he had suffocated himself with the leash, or had managed to break his neck by staying Trapped in the bars in case of removing the belt .... After this, anything could happen. I would take Sans home, I would sooner or later, I just hoped he would not cause trouble.

"SANS, STAY," said the skeleton as he began to walk toward him. This time the other simply tensed and stepped away. Papyrus grabbed the chain hook to release the leash, the other noticed the release and ran away but to his misfortune the other monster had better reflexes and caught the necklace - "STILL" - ordered but only served for Sans to forage more , Grabbing him gloved hand with both hands as she pushed the body away from him. She kept the plate of frozen spaghetti in the inventory and began to leave the cell with Sans. If things went a complicate  he could always use blue magic. "" WE'LL ONLY GO HOME, DO NOT BE SO DRAMATIC "- moaned in protest as he tried in vain to avoid being dragged.

When they came out of the shed and  Sans saw the snow  he encouraged to do more strength but Papyrus didn't seem to notice the change of force even more intensive. He opened the door of the house and pulled the necklace to lock it inside as he closed the door behind him. Locking for safety. The smaller skeleton ran out of the door and headed for the stairs, climbed up the mita and stopped to keep an eye on his kidnapper.

They were looking at each other for a long time, Papyrus was curious about what he could do, but seeing that he was just watching from his point of surveillance decided to leave him alone- "JUST DO NOT BREAK ANYTHING, OKAY?" - and try don't to kill yourself If is possible ... - was the last thing he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sans looked around at him inspecting the place, he was stuck at this home, but it was not one of those cells and it was cozy, it was warm. He still didn't trust the other but now he was curious about his intentions. A rich odor flooded the area, hot and tasty. He sniffed around her with intensity and he noticed that it came from the place where the tall skeleton. he hesitate for a long time until he decided to look out to see that he smelled there.

Papyrus decided to put the frozen dish in the refrigerator and get the rest of the portions I cooked before, took a pan and poured an amount of pasta with his tomato sauce. When he had finished warming up, he poured it on a plate, turned around, and his soul almost flipped over, and to his misfortune, he could not hide the fright. Sans was in the kitchen door with half-hidden body, with a tense and calculating look. He was completely convinced that he hadn't moved from the stairs.Papyrus look at the plate and then at him. he take out a fork from the drawer (though he doubt he will use it) and leave it on the table. Sans looked at the plate and then at him, but narrowing his eyes at Papyrus. message received. Papyrus pushed himself away from the plate as far as he could and that was when Sans entered the kitchen without taking his eyes off him.

"* sigh * TRY NOT TO CHOKE ON, I RETURN NOW " - And with those gone, he needed to cover his brother's wound, the last thing he would need was to get an infection ... where was the first aid kit?

When the svelte figure was all his attention focused on the plate, they were like swollen elongated threads. Reminded him of the "instant noodles"  that the puppy shared with him once. He took the plate (using the back of his right hand) and began to devour happily. "it's delicious," he thought as he enjoyed them and rocked his tail cheerfully.

\- "AGH, WHERE IS THE MED KIT?" - Papyrus entered the toilet where there was supposed to be on medicine cabinet but couldn't find it anywhere. It was then that he remembered that there was one behind the sofa. Just as he was supposed to be there, but when he went to open it, he discovered that it was completely empty, What's the point to have medical kits if they are lost or empty?, throw the useless box on the couch and go to his room at least there, at least

 he knew for sure that he would find some bandages.

 

the small skeleton finished the dish of spaghetti in just 1 minute almost choked trying to gobble up the pasta but could stand. He kept licking the plate until it sparkled and I stopped when I caught another tasty but fresh smell. He sniffed around until he found the source of that smell.

Luckily Papyrus always had spare bandages for emergencies he would have to replace the medicine cabinet and buy another. he finaly go into the kitchen.

\- "SANS !!" - the short skeleton was surprised and in an attempt to move slip taking with it to the ground a pan filled with a semi-thick liquid.

Now he smelled delicious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget commet ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talking a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that the chapter is conformed because it has not convinced me, I mean, this is how you have to go through things but it has cost me because I do not know how to approach it ...> n> ung wharever I hope too that you do have any problem to read, my english isn't well

Sans was completely spread out on the floor face down he could almost lift his head all his body was tied with thorny tendrils, it was practically impossible to escape. He would always have his shortcuts but he didn't like to use it publicly (even with a future heap of dust) it was always his last card.

"Let me go now!" - he demanded calmly without losing his angry touch - " afterwards if I feel like it " replied the other with a grim chuckle "are you going to imitate me or you will delight me with some creativity " - "Why should use my creativity in a heap of dust? "- after he finished your creative sentence could feel like the tendrils were beginning to squeeze - Shit - he will prepared  to teleport when ...

"DON'T! Stop! DO NOT KILL HIM! "- that voice was youthful. It was the human being who fled along with the minipapyus. Did he pity her? Anyway, he was not being pressured any more.

“ _I’ve already told you thousands of times in this world_ -" - kill or be killed ... "-" _exact_ "-" but you can’t just kill him "-" _so, tell me a good reason why I should not_ “Killing is not right and it is not fair ... "-" _right? How many times have you fallen already, you should wake up, this monster has followed us, knows where we are and has attacked us, our lives are at stake. Again!_ "-" I can load "- “ _When was the last time?_ "-" .... "-" _I already look to me_ ”

For Asgore they were arguing as if they were a married couple, couldn't avoid remembering some moments in the bar when Dogaressa and Dogamy argued for things as insignificant as for who left first house, didn't even make sense. As the human and the other monster struggled with killing him or not Sans got lost in his memories until he came back to reality. Then he is realizing that most likely (sure) there wasn’t one taking notice of him.

" _What’s more, you should kill him yourself_ " - "WHAT!?" - " _You need to earn EXP, you need to be stronger. Its better that way and you know it_ "-" I'm begging to you about don’t to kill him and you tell me to kill him? "-" _yes ... maybe you're not layers of ... I think I kill him...?_ "- "WHAT!? Why did you do it? "- the boy ran out of the shrubbery leaving his nice hiding place to find the tendrils which were surrounding the absolute nothing." _This is very strange, there isn't dust and I have not felt to gain EXP , It's as if he had pierced my tendrils ..._ "- can skeleton monsters do that?" - "Nop, but we're good to get out of the way" -Sans pushed the boy his right arm "catching" him in a friendly hug - the boy's face was pale when he realized his situation and the monster that was with him, which was a flower that was hooked with its roots in the right arm of the kid, had eyes like dishes.

"Relax ~ none of those present are in the mood for a fight, right?" - inform the skeleton, almost being about the same height as the human, winking and showing a smile, highlighting his sharp teeth even more than he already showed, As incredible as it seemed the colors returned to the child. " What makes you think we're going to trust you with a smiling bone bag " -hehe was supposed to be an insult- "Flowey" - I moaned the child- "your name is Flowey ?, Flowey the flower" -he laugh- " And that you laugh your bony !? "- the flower changed face to one with what seemed to have fangs -" hehe I am Sans, Sans the skeleton "-" I am Frisk! Frisk the human ^^! "- cute-" Frisk! "- I scream to tell off -" hey weed relax or explode "- " What do you want Sans! "-" answers to some questions "- there was a silence for a moment -" do you mean if we know  who are? b-because I really don't know who you are "- Sans's grip on the kid was more stronger and sorta with a few muted sockets made this a very bad sign-" before, in the city I didn't get those guy feeling. Paras surprised even surprised to find me, not to mention that you knew my name "- he said calmly but nothing reassuring, Frisk tried to get out of his arm but only served for Sans still keep it stronger" mm-I was confused with another person but You were not a swearer! "-" a human being hiding in the forest must be associated with many monsters who are called Sans "-Flowey sacked an intimidating tendrils from under the ground in an attack position as a warning, but the grip didn't become loose. The tension was felt in the air. "no no. You don't understand, it's all a misunderstanding I thought you were Sandy "-" Who the fuck is "Sansdy"!? "Bossy's brother" - practically whine- " **Bark!** "- minipapyrus came into action casting the imposing face to the skeleton in front of him growling and blood red eyes-" Bossy! "" Papyrus? "-" Papyrus? "The boy repeated.

Sans finally let go of the human being who slowly walked away from  surprise of both release as he watched as the skeleton sat down on a rock from the mound heap.Frisk was supposed to be taking no notice of the painful discomfort of an injured foot.

The tension of a moment gave way to absolute confusion.

Flowey broke the awkward silence " we should give him some mercy and kill him. Not only is it dangerous he get the feeling that he is not mentally stable "-" he is not crazy just confused ... "-" Frisk. No! "- but the boy was already moving forward, standing in front of the monster skeleton with his head down. Frisk had no sense in surviving.

"Maybe we can help if you tell us what happen to you?" - his vegetable companion made the blade to the head in front of the situation .- we are dead - the skeleton in front of him had his elbows on his knees while covering his face With his palms, hearing the boy simply sigh with exhaustion. His face was covered but Frisk could feel that it was not just confusion that also distressed him, tiredness, sadness or even fear was a somewhat strange but obvious mixture.

Flowey bit the boy's ear and stretched back, causing the boy to back off before the pain. Bossy stood half a meter away from the skeleton watching him.

" _Perhaps you have not learned anything during all those deaths and all those" betrayals". You can't trust no one an less in a crazy as him. Frisk for the love of Toriel you can't try to be friends at everyone. We owe him nothing. Let's get out of here now that we can!_ "

"No, I can't leave him here, he needs our help" _-” Do whatever you want idiot but don't cry later!_ " - Frisk returned back to the skeleton this time looked more relaxed but with the misfortunes still on top of him.

"Maybe we can -" "Honestly kid I don't know how you've survived even one day" - " _It wasn't for himself_ " - pointed the flower angry, Frisk embarrassed - became silence ... again.”* sigh * I haven't had the best day of my life and I doubt you can help me at all" - "it's never good to keep it to yourself ... maybe you want to tell something, I know you'll feel better" - ?, Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to talk about it ... who knows maybe he would get some answers to everything, or he would look like a lunatic but at this point everything was the same. Relief was what I needed most.

"Do you want to know what is happening to me? Well I'll tell you: this morning I've been sleeping in my snowdin sentry station, like every day I used to do, nothing out of the ordinary, a normal day" his listeners They looked at him in surprise. "When I woke up that's when it all went to hell" - he clarified the "throat" - "I'll try to sum it up; I woke up in a fucking place where everybody wanted to capture me and I do not know why, snowdin, place where me and my brother have been living for years and where apparently we never existed, My house is no longer my home, nobody knows who we are There is the exception of a human being who apparently has recognized me and who I have never seen in my fucking life. OH! And the icing on the cake, finally! I found my brother but with ears and in childhood, have I left anything? "

The three looked at each other without knowing what to say before that confession.

"That's ... strange" - "no shit" - he said tiredly.

"I think I can know what's happening" - said the boy. "Sans ... it's possible that you're Sandy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget to comment :)


	9. reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation after the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are some phase bad writting

**word: +2000**

He made his hand to his head just thinking about the mess Sans had just made. His new plate of gazpacho with the recipe improved had spilled over his brother and all over the floor. A few weeks ago found in the landfill a foreign recipe book, it was very mistreated, some leaves had been destroyed and others could not read well what they put, the gazpacho was something that caught his attention because of its simplicity. The only problem was that the quantities were blurry and Papyrus had to go blind with the amounts... he had found the exact balance of flavors after reaching the nearly two liters of gazpacho ... and now everything was spilled through the kitchen. He raise my head to face disaster ....

\- "SANS ...  DON'T YOU DARE" - but it did not serve his warning when the other began to shake off and mess up completely the whole kitchen with gazpacho; Walls, floor, and utensils even the same Papyrus was dirty now.

Something of the slender skeleton rose from within. He began to scream at him about his disaster and the extra work he did not have time to clean, his eyes expelled fire from pure rage, while the other was frightened by the drastic change of behavior, fleeing him as far as he could while observing those eye Of murderer until finally it hit the wall, now it was caught between the refrigerator and the screaming demon that approached to him without being able to avoid it.

he catch a paw in anger and lift the frightened skeleton- "YOU WILL NOT GO OUT OF HERE UNTIL YOU WASH YOUR DIRTY PAWS, DO NOT ALLOW YOU POLLUTE  MORE ROOMS" - released his grip making him fall down his ass in the floor. He was going to get up when he felt the gravity becoming stronger immobilizing him in the room - "* SIGH * STAY QUIET" - turned around and left the kitchen, slowly felt gravity become lighter as the other was moving away. He held still for an indeterminate period until he was assured that it was safe to move, he felt still heavy enough to move nimbly but still enough to move around ... slowly and with utter difficulty. He went a few steps forward until he heard the steps again accompanied by a drastic increase in weight. When he entered he saw that he was carrying more clothes with him.

\- "REMOVE THAT CLOTHES" - Papyrus command by controlling his tone and sounding more authoritarian

His pupils contracted at such an order, Sans's body began to tremble slightly, it was almost imperceptible. Bad memories flashed through his mind.

He did not move even though the strength of the blue magic had diminished, he was not yet sure if he could understand what he was saying, so far as it seemed that it was not. Cheer audibly leaving the clean clothes on one side of the floor and beginning to undress the other.

"SANS, STAND STILL" - Sans kept moving, pushing him with all four legs trying to get away from him. Why such sudden scary behavior?

"IT'S JUST REMOVE JACKET NOTHING ELSE, BE QUIET!" - and to no one's surprise didn't obey. Papyrus had no other than to immobilize him completely.

When he unbuttoned the dirty wear, he wasn't only surprised that he was not wearing any other clothes underneath; he could see scars on his brother's chest. New and strange scars.

It was covered with cuts and small holes undoubtedly of needle pricks, much of these were placed in the sternum and the neck. But the icing on the cake was the metal piece screwed into the collarbone where it was clearly read;

**Suj: 1-f3**

**Cod: 120728**

He began to shake, knowing now what had happened to Sans, the reason for his change.

"S-SANS, WHO HAS DONE TO YOU THIS?" - his voice was heard more angry than frightened but the latter being very clearly noticed by his trembling. I could not stop seeing the disgusting sign. Brother's struggle gave up something he did not realize at first, which he regretted at once since he now knew why; he was having a panic attack.

Blinding lights, pain, fear, pain, noises and more noises, eyes looking over his, bonds, continuous dizziness, fainting and more pain. Too. Too much.

"SANS!" - His eyes kept looking in all directions, his bones sounded in the continuous tremors and his breathing defined his own anguish - "SHIT, SANS!" - put Sans back in a seated position and evaded instinct To shake him- Sans just pushed him away from him. Making a ball covering his head and whimpering on the floor. Papyrus did not know what to do before this. Worst of all, he knew he had started this. His brother from the first moment showed signs of overwhelms and he simply ignored them. He had never met in this situation of overwhelming did not know what to do as solve it, never saw the other so broken, never saw anyone break like this!

It was then that he remembered something his brother did when he was little and he was afraid.

He felt as if he was being picked up. he was too scared to face them. It was better this way, the faster it would end.

There was silence and some swaying as he began to touch her head but when he looked up he did not see an unknown face with bad intentions, but a very familiar one. A face that represented security. It represented happiness.

Strong breaths ceased and the heavy rattle ceased to be heard even though it was still shaking and breathing irregularly but now there was more peace.

"There's nothing to fear, you're safe with me." Papyrus repeated the phrase he so often heard in his worst moments. When under the eyes you saw eyes that you were no longer of hate but of ... joy?. He was a little surprised when the other buried his head in the hard chest of his armor and hugged him hard. Papyrus knew how to act now.

They were on their knees and hugging for a while until Papyrus tired of his position decided that it was better to be sitting on the floor while, without breaking the embrace, I put Sans in his lap between his legs sitting him to the side. He did not want to break that moment of peace between him and Sans.

For years their relationship had only moved away, more and more. One of the main reasons was because of his authoritarian nature and the pride of the other. Together they did not make a good combo. Situations like the one that had just happened happened daily and only to think like moments before was put only it brought shame to him. The only thing he had needed to realize was that his brother had an attack. In the underground the most valuable thing that could be had is the family, was something that not all could have or in which to be able to trust. In many occasions loved ones was the only thing that helped you to move forward. And Papyrus was losing all that for stupid fights.

The moment he was replaced in a sitting position with the other was more aware that that monster was not his brother but the monster that had him arrested. I had told him that I would be safe with him but that would have to be a lie, he was his main enemy these days ... right? In the forest I attack him - [after he threatened and attacked him first] - he locked me and chained him [I healed you, he brought you to a warm place and I feed you] - I attacked you [I smashed everything]. He was distressed when he realized that all the other's "attacks" had actually been responses for his uncooperative behavior. Apparently he wanted to help.

SANS, ARE YOU BETTER NOW? "He asked as he kept stroking his head, for some time he had not received affection from anyone.

The smaller one looked at him tired and guilty in his eyes, did not expect him to answer his question was not even sure if what he started to do could be considered as such.

he stretch  your arm to Papyrus's face, revealing how the larger man's face went from surprise to intrigue by touching his nose.

After that it was a bit atonic. Papyrus repeated the act on his own nose to remove the remains of gazpacho that the other had left. I did not understand the meaning but after all ... it was an answer. Right?

He grabbed Sans from the arms and picked him up as he rose from the floor and placed him on the counter. From a drawer I took out a rag, opened the faucet to wet it and draining the excess.

"SANS, CALM DOWN" - and with that soft tone he began to wipe his face, then following his legs. This time everything was very quiet, something that Papyrus thanked very much. He remembered that he had to Heal your wound , but when he went to inspect he had completely recovered. I knew that the food would help, but given the insufficient magic that Sans's body must have had, it was surprising to have a quick healing.

He needed to check one thing.

"COME HERE," he said as he headed for the pile of clothes. Sans came down from the counter and approached the taller skeleton - how about trying something more specific - "IT WILL BE BETTER THAN CHANGE YOU" - I look at him first and then crouch to the pile of clothes grabbing the clean jacket. Changing it after removing the one he was wearing.

So he could understand what he was saying.

When he raised his head he saw that the other had changed his clothes too; He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and normal jeans, much more comfortable and lighter than his previous outfit.

"Go sit in the sofa to wait" - he left the kitchen and went to find the sofa,  actually he didn't know what a "sofa" but in the room there were many more things than a couple of furniture so it was simple to decipher  was it . From now on he would obey without complaining he had finished making the hood with his behavior, the monster was a friend.

When he got bored he went to see what the other was doing so long. He shook his head and saw that he was wiping the wall with a damp cloth. Maybe he could help with his mess.

 

He was surprised to hear the tap run but more be surprised to see Sans fasting to clean the other wall with gazpacho. He stared for a while as the other cleaned the wall and returned to clean his own wall. Amazing.

It was 6:30 when the kitchen stayed flawless.

"THANK YOU FOR THE HELP" - "bark!" - hearing the bark only made him hurt even more than he already felt .... At least the behavior change had been drastically improved.

He was very tired, the last few days he had hardly slept looking for Sans and today it had been exhausting.  Could start the tour at 9:00 a.m. and do your daily patrol at 9:30.

"* YAWN * DO YOU WANT GO TO SLEEP? - by Asgore say yes. Sans wagged his tail. Great- "I WILL TAKE YOU TO YOUR ROOM, FOLLOW ME"

Papyrus collapsed on his bed making a last effort to position himself correctly. he let his brother lie on his bedspread and before leaving the room I explained that he would be left alone and not leave the house.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

BAM BAM

What the fuck?

BAM BAM BAM

I look at the clock. 7:26. Who the fuck was knocking at the door at this time

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

Now they sounded stronger and faster. Oh no ... It can't be. He jumped up and ran to open the door, just as Undyne supposed was there.

"UNDYNE?"

"I want to talk to Sans"

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank for read, commed something ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everything is a bit better clarified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank for read an comment something~♥

**Chapter 10**

At first he was surprised at what the boy had said until something clicked in his head. - And if he is perhaps right - that this theory is surreal doesn't make it unlikely at all, years ago he was studying everything about the space-time, even still kept in his basement the remains of the project in which he worked it, not for the purpose of traveling between universes but with the same principles.

Fowey’s face was pure poetry; his face of unexpected surprise said it all - "What?" - "Just think about it, it looks a lot like him, he recognizes bossy as his brother, he knows he lived in snowdin, nobody knows who he is. ... "c-could be .... Maybe ..." - The last sentence was almost a sigh. - "Frisk, cut it that!" - Shouted shaking its leaves up.

"I really think it's my counterpart" - " _DO NOT  laugh at us you trashbag_!" - "I'm serious, you never heard the theory of parallel worlds" - Frisk looked curious and Flowey with hatred - "look no matter what are you think unlike your wild friends, I - "-" they aren't savages ... "- interrupted annoyed the boy -" _yeah, in fact they are more civilized than those that live in that small town_ "-" THE CASE is that I worked In a project to leave the underground using the concept of travel between space and time of the same reality, I doubt that you understand it but basically we managed to obtain a hypothesis where it confirmed the existence of different time lines or even different alternate universes "- the human and his friend looked a little surprised until the flower began to speak -" _you realize that there are endless possibilities more realistic than that stupid story_ "-" huh? What do you mean "-" _well, who can tell us that you do not try to cajole us to kill us behind our backs_ "- the skeleton simply smiled cheerfully with lazy eyes -" what is your- from the ground come pointy bones that practically rose them Were immobilized. A bone was placed in front of Flowey's view and at the end of the handle could be seen the face of satisfaction of Sans. Bossy fell to the ground in surprise.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would simply kill you, I am not very good to be an actor * wink" * the invoked bone disappeared. "I really don't care if you believe me or not, I'm going to spend the night with you" - " _WHAT! What makes you believe that?"_ \- "... the injured leg that your friend doesn’t savage has left me, how late it has been done to return to the town, besides that I have no idea how to return actually "-" _all that is your fault_ "-" it wasn't me who ran out before starting a pleasant conversation "-" _Of course, as nice as before?_ "-" you still breathe, don't you? "- both showed each other sure they would not lose this" battle "with each other, Flowey growled and began to show signs more than Evident irritation while the skeleton seemed to have fun.

"Stop fighting, it's totally stupid ..." - the flower snorted and turned his gaze away and Sans laughed internally of the act. "I have to talk with Flowey for a moment, we'll come right away." The boy moved a few feet away from his original position. Meanwhile Sans looked down to meet the minipapyrus who was still looking at him with his eyes of stupefaction. "Yes ... I know ... I think the same thing when I look at you"

The flower narrowed your eyes at Sans and he crossed my arms - " _I swear I can't stand it anymore and we only know him for 10 minutes, do you really believe its history_? "-" ... it makes sense somehow "-" _Frisk_ "-" say what you want but what you said has a certain meaning, I mean, if I told him what I can do, I wouldn't believe it and that wouldn't be a lie "- his friend seemed to reflect on what he just heard -" _whatever ,you didn't bring me here for that, and the answer is NO_ "-" WHY NOT? "- shouted the boy unconsciously and quickly some sheets were covering Their mouths- " _you can't trust him, be" a Sandy "or not, you don't know their true intentions him, could be dangerous_ " - "you enter the same of the two brother and thanks to it we are still here" - _" it isn't the same situation_ "-" I trusted you nothing more to meet us, also has already demonstrated that he  can defeat us without any effort "- tired of discussing the subject and knowing any argument exposed the human would find the way to contradict it exhalo and let out an " ok " .

When they left without a second thought under the gaze of his brother. It was not very high should measure something like 1 meter or so, if Sans was in front of Papyrus, or "Bossy" as the boy he call, it would reach the ribs, should be 7 years or so like? Don’t he? His confused face was more than obvious; he had also felt so in the first contact even now felt strange.

"If ... I know ... I also think the same thing when I look at you" - just like the beastly human with a winter coat of hair on his neck but considerably much larger with respect to his height, the jacket reaches his knees. A more determined vision made him realize the scar that crossed his left eye. Even in a different universe was that damn scar...

Sans noticed a sharp prick in his ankle where he had been nibbled, with all the gill had not bothered to even take a quick look, well now was the perfect time.

 

It turned out nothing too serious the bones were a bit chipped but still could move .... with pain.

"You have very good teeth, you know? Even my brother hasn't managed to have a smile so sharp "- did not get any particular response from the smallest -" heh you're a fighter alike, right? "Before he finished his alagoas began stroking his head

"WHY NOT?" - a shout from the human was heard, it was more than obvious why they wanted to talk alone, this simply confirmed the fact. He hoped he would not have to go bad, not all of Snowdin's people would come home when night fell below ground, many of them wandered around looking for someone to steal or simply looking for a fight, it was too dangerous and even having a Crippled foot could not maneuver as much as he wanted.

He curled a little as he felt something touch his hand. He had not realized that he still kept his hand on Bossy's head as he kept rambling on his thoughts- "heheh I'm sorry, I guess you don't like it." He moved his hand away as if the skull had begun to burn.

The smaller one stretched towards Sans and began to hug him trying to roll him in the sitting position of Sans as much as he could with his short arms. Without much thought, he grabbed the Minipapyrus and brought it to his lap to make things easier for him. It felt a bit strange about this.

"He really misses her ..." - the human and the Flower returned from their little talk without being aware of it.

"You mean the Sans of this universe? What happened to him? Did you say they took him away? "

"If ... a few weeks ago we were approached by monsters and Sandy tried to keep them away from us by attracting their attention, we know they didn't intend to kill us so we think they took him ... although ... we aren't really sure, we have not seen him ... more" - finished the sentence in a sore voice and the only thing that was heard later was the cold breeze of the forest - "you look a lot like him that's why I acted like that in the city, I really believed that ... maybe I was back."

 

The undergroundl was synonymous with survival although in cities people were the most "sociable" continuous fights were something that became a simple routine, the youngest quickly learned the situation of the world where they lived. One day you can be with your loved ones and the other lose everything by crossing you with the wrong person. When his younger brother told him he got a sentry post, there was no day that Sans feared for the life of his little brother. His brother was strong and tenacious and with time passed that fear was disappearing.

In this universe things had not happened like this, his brother's counterpart had lost his older brother being just a child. The embrace of Sans became stronger knew very well how painful it was for a child to lose everything in a day, when they lived in New Home it was common to see children in the streets, surviving without any help. There were not enough shelters or orphanages to shelter all those faces overcome to despair.

"Do you have any verdict mr judge?" - The wolf turned his head to look at his two companions.

"Huh ... oh, yes! Can you be with us”- he smile

"Hehe, that's great, anyway I do not think Pupyrus would have liked the alternative, certainly.

"I thought it was" Papyrus "

" Agh " - without grace was another thing that Flowey would target on his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I really don't like asking for this but I would like to know that there is someone. if you want can give a kudo


	11. The pack (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm for me that the image is not displayed ... well below I leave a link for who wants to see   
> An anecdote: this chapter was supposed to be just an extra for the previous believing that only I would occupy 750 words or so, hehe guess: + 3200 is not ironic that is the longest that is supposed to be more short? Good and that I do not say I split it in two parts XD
> 
> you can see the picture here if you can see them Http://angisam.deviantart.com/art/your-wild-side-697167458?ga_submit_new=10%3A1502039103

The heavy gates of the ruins closed, leaving a silent echo behind them. he would never have expected that beyond the ruins the underground was covered with snow, the cold would never have been something to think about, the houses of Toriel and the ruins was warm and pleasant.

The sudden change of temperature had been like a slap and it did not help the fact that the fight with Toriel his body adapted to a warm climate, nor did it make his clothes torn with burns. He was not quite sure what he had done to upset his adoptive mother so much (apart from wanting to "run away" from her), simply expelled him from there without a word after trying to convince her to stop fighting.

There was no other to go.

 _"I'm sorry things were not supposed to be like this"_ \- Frisk was holding an old boot with a flower inside, which seemed somewhat punished with some petals burned and with a face of concern.

"You should have told me it would be snowy, I'm cold" - his voice trembled at the expense of the freezing he was suffering.

_"... yeah, I'm sorry I didn't fall into the account, if I remember correctly there must be a point saved later, there you will can  restore your strength. Try to stand and keep the food you have for later, we don't know what we can find  "_

"I'll try, although it wouldn't be bad to go back and prepare better" - the boy laughed vaguely at the idea of better preparation. Having a plan sounded promising but after multiple attempts against Toriel it wasn't as tempting as it had seemed at first. No one claimed a better result.

They followed the straight path without finding trace of life simply trees and more trees until in the middle of its way they were a separation of the land with a bridge

"They could at least put a railing or something, right?" - it was just a bridge; A few wooden logs placed in line to be able to cross from one side to the other.

_"Do not worry about trifles like that. Just cross it"_

Although the small bridge was mistreated at first it was evident the architectural art that had been spent on it. Possibly an elephant would pass without problems.

"What is that?" - in front of them was a kind of wooden post that like the bridges was observed mistreated by the winter weather of the area.

_"Shit, I didn't think there would be one so close, that's a sentry station. You have to leave from here the monster that keeps it close. Sentinels are guards who monitor different part to underground in search of human beings. In the last years will have put more of these since alone they have a last soul to collect to him so that it has first precaution "_

"I'm going to inspect it" - and started walking towards the small wooden house

_"WHAT THAT HELL I TELL YOU IDIOT"_

"Already already but maybe there is something I can use, something clothes, medicine kits" - " _but hurry up"_ \- unfortunately there was nothing I was looking for there was only a big box with ropes along with some more objects that I did not need and a stone With multiple cuts that according to Flowey served to sharpen.

"What the hell are you doing there?" \- a deep voice came out of nowhere and they both turned their eyes to where it had sounded. A few feet away across the bridge was a tall, whitish rabbit with a biker jacket and Chinese pants.

"Fucking kids this isn't a park, get out of here before I-" - the rabbit choked suddenly looking at Frisk surprised and pulled out of his pocket a booklet opening on some specific sheet looking at Frisk on occasion.

 _"Frisk runs, now!"_ \- Without questioning him for a moment the boy ran away, he knew very well why they had to leave. He took a few steps before something happened in front of his face causing him to almost turn his back when he turned to see what it had been like the rabbit caught in time a kind of boomerang with one of the metal sides and most probably tapered

 

"A human being, I can’t believe it that after so much time at last the day arrives" - he closed the little book and throw it to the side beginning to walk in the direction of Frisk

 _"Go to the forest!"_ \- Good idea - with so many trees it would be more difficult to use that throwing weapon.

He started to run as if it were the only purpose in his life, the light began to fade almost completely but still visible.

Frisk heard him how something was cutting the wind and a second later a great pain on his cheek. Instinctively he moved away from where he had received the pain falling to the floor. The rabbit monster had launched its boomerang weapon, damaging the child and getting stuck in a branch thanks to its great edge.

"Where you think you're little human" \- the rabbit showed his teeth with a twisted smile .- Frisk only froze on the ground watching him approach closer and closer to him.

"This is going to be very fast -" \- something hit the monster's face with enough force to make his body sway to one side. He did not have time to recover before some thorny tendrils grabbed his ankles. "What the fuck!?"

 _"Frisk run_ " - Flowey had some time to get out of this situation and as his friend ordered, began his career again. Flowey later asked him to make a run to a thicket on the right and then change his address to the left and hide somewhere. First I did not understand why I asked for that, but even with those I do not ask, I trust him a lot. He found a hollow tree and hid there and looked out to see how the tendrils carefully concealed some of the footprints he had left earlier. Try to stay quiet for a few minutes.

 

A while later, he began to listen while the boots boomed the snow and the boy tensed a little afraid. The rabbit was near where it was in its position and then continued its march in the opposite direction.

They stood still for a few seconds before exhaling deeply. "That was a very good idea" - _"at least one of the two thinks before acting, I told you to move away from the position and you completely passed me, now you will know that there is a human hanging around the underground_ " Flowey I'm literally dying of cold" - " _the saving point was a few more steps, has your situation improved by doing the idiot?"_ \- "I’m sorry; I'm already being punished for that, stop messing me." He left his hiding place and began to walk somewhere far from where the other had left, during his flight his body warmed up and with the adrenaline of the moment he did not realize how sore his body really was. Now the pain of a bruised body was supplemented by a frozen one.

The human being walked through the forest without following any specific path. He did not want to admit that he was completely lost and every second weaker. His HP was already very low of the last two fights and although it cures with the magical food that had it wouldn't avoid to die of hypothermia.

" _Look at the good side, at least you can prepare things better_ " - Flowey comment mockingly and with a sarcastically cruel touch - "I already said sorry, I promise to listen to you next time, but stop messing with me." His voice trembled at every word, and it was becoming difficult to breathe the dry, dry air of the forest.

Little by little a sound began to be noticed at first it was weak and unrecognizable whatever it was but after a few steps it was more than evident that it was water running down a river.

They finally reached the place where the water flowed freely. "If we follow the river can we reach a village?" - " _the town of Snowdin is near the river, if we continue to the right we will arrive (if you do not die before)_ "

The only problem was how to get down to the river; it was almost on the edge of a small slope. Flowey stretched his body to see the ground

" _I calculate a height of 2 or 2 and a half meters or so_ " in normal conditions would have jumped without thinking even if it was three meters was not comparable to falling from a mountain but in its current condition did not promise anything good. Even if he had chosen to go down the uneven wall he was too upright to try to get off. I was not in a position to do much physical exertion.

" _There in the distance I can see a descent. Hurry up_ "- he try to hurry to get to that comfortable path to follow the road of the river and once there continue walking direction where it was supposed to be the town.

Frisk's condition didn't improve, his body trembled more and more, letting himself be overcome by the cold. The flower with a leaf on a tendril took some water and ordered it to continue walking and drinking. Flowey might look grumpy and bossy but the human knew that was a consequence of the real concern for him. I really was a great friend at this place.

At one point the river towards a right turn and when they turned to follow their path they were surprised what they found.

It was a monster dog or at least that thought Frisk at first to see the clothes and the hairy paws but this stopped to drink to see them they could appreciate better. It could clearly see that he actually had a humanoid skull. When he stood up to face it he could see how the size was not much bigger than Frisk.

 

"Looks like a child ..." - " _What the hell does a child do in the middle of nowhere , Hey, out of here!_ " - tendrils (this time without thorns) started to move towards the skeleton-wolf giving small lashes to the air. "Why are you attacking him?" - " _I try to scare him away from here, I do not intend to hit him_ "

A loud growl could be heard coming from where the irregular wall was. When they put their eyes there they noticed that in the exit of a species of small cavern came out another skeleton-wolf much bigger and imposing.

"I-I think we have angered his father" - from the tendrils came red spines arranged to whatever they are and in response the taller of the two skeletons-wolf stood in the first row to start the fight and then the small. Everything was ready for the fight.

"Enough!." Everyone was surprised by Frisk's steady voice. "It doesn't make sense to start a war that we can’t win, I will die at any moment no time in unnecessary battles" - he said to Flowey tried to sound the most firm and serious that his voice could at that moment. "- raised a trembling arm to where they intended to go. "We need to pass ... sorry for bother you ... please"

Frisk was pitying to look at where it looked, couldn't stop shaking because of hypothermia and his voice could hardly say a firm word, perhaps for that reason the monster simply gave him some pity, retiring back to the small cave. The smaller one made gestures and noises of reproach, it was more than evident that he said something like "but they attacked us".

He began to resume his march "Flowey, violence is not always the solution"

" _watch out!"_ \- managed to push the boy in time before a boomerang sliced his head but unfortunately failed to evade completely, Frisk received a severe clean cut on his left elbow falling graceless on the floor that was at least soft .

"Damn human, did you really think that you would escape me?" \- More tendrils from the ground appeared to be sliced gracefully by the boomerang weapon that the rabbit possessed, a pair of tendrils tried in vain to strike a blow to suffer the same Destiny- "I won't fall twice in the same trick" - Flowey was already beginning to show signs of weariness. Although it might seem that the cold did not affect the plant really was also weakening slowly but not in the same way he did with the human that should add to the great decline of magic he was suffering was not a monster with Large reserves of magic and today had used more than he could normally carry.

They could do nothing but wait for the other to give him the coup de grace.

At least this time they could prepare better.

"Grrrrrrrr" - when they looked up the skeleton-wolf that had given him pity was snarling at the rabbit.

"What? Where the fuck did you come from? What the fuck do you want? " they shake my eyes at the monster rabbit and then nod at the dying human. The rabbit just started laughing- "ohh, really? Too bad. I've seen it first is MINE, if you want it will only be above my dust, mutt "

" Frisk runs now that he is entertained " - before he could raise a razor was nailed before them on the ground "-" **Do not move** "- looked sadly knowingly no matter what they tried. Frisk would die anyway (there was not much chance of recovering when they reached the village).

Both fighters exchanged glances until the rabbit took the first step, launching the boomerang to the opposite which simply shook the head effortlessly. The rabbit grabbed back his weapon " _heh you have good reflexes, I guess I'll have to be more-"_ he pushed himself toward the wolf ready to cut off his neck- " FAST" - his attack was again dodged- "What?" - the rabbit Seemed annoyed by the attempts of the wolf not to receive their attacks and with a "tch" outburst towards the other a few more attempts to cut them which alone were dodged with pure art.

The boy and the flower were astonished as the show looked like they was untouchable or so they thought before the rabbit punched him on the side and pinning him to the ground.

"Hehehe, you’re imbecile. To focus on only one point of your enemy is stupid, to be an injury to your other life "- and with that mill raised his boomerang weapon to stab him. Which was frustrated since the (supposed) wolf hatch bit an arm nailing its fangs as deep as it could? The monster screamed in pain and with the arm that held the weapon struck his attacker to break free.

The little wolf chirped and put his hands to his left eye as he pulled away. Blood spattered on the floor.

The rabbit made the mistake of lowering his guard with his enemy, which allowed the other to get to bite him in the jugular. Both monsters fought, the rabbit trying to remove those teeth and the wolf to nail them more deeply. The monster stopped resisting and a few seconds later it began to disintegrate into dust.

Frisk looked horrified at the act, not knowing how to act, what to say or how to react.- " _I told you ... in this world is to kill or be dead "_ \- was a few seconds in Shock until a few moans woke them.

The big wolf had left the pile of dust to go for the child who refused to be touched and tried in vain not to complain of the pain, was not sure because it was dark but what at first thought they were tears could be really blood

Frisk got up leaving his friend alone and with trembling legs tried to walk to where they were, stumbling several times and falling into the snow thus calling the attention of the two monsters. He would die, he would recharge and all this would never have happened but he could not leave in pain to someone who had helped him (even if it were not so), he took from the inventory the piece of cinnamon and caramel cake from Toriel and offered it to him smaller. "t-thanks for your help-" - and unable to finish his sentence fell to the ground turning everything black.

* * *

 

When his conscience returned he felt warm, he must be back in the ruins in that comfortable bed that Toriel gave along with a room of his own.... One moment ... this would not be like a bed ... waits! I should be at the entrance to the house where I keep the last time not in bed. He opened his eyes and what he saw were stone walls and an entrance of light in the background. I was inside a small cavern when I looked at the sides of two skeletons sleeping close to him. " What ...?" “ _You really are pathetic, you know?"_ "Flowey, where are you?" " _Inside the jacket, I am cold too, you know?_ \- That’s why he felt warm, he was wearing a coat of hair very similar to the ones the two wolves had. “ _Even when you were about to die, you offered healing ... When did your species lose its instinct for survival?_ " - "..." - " _I don't know the intentions of these two but they have saved your life_ " - " _I suppose they will be good monsters_ "- he couldn't stop to smiling at that thought -" _whatever it may be_ "- Flowey looked up at the collar of his jacket and took a piece of cake with his earrings -" _luckily for you, they don't accept it. You still have a low HP_ "

The boy accepted it and in every bite he felt a little better. He licked his fingers and saw the wolf skeletons that had helped him, they were huddled in him with the clear intention of giving him body heat.

It is true that his entire career so far hadn’t been a meadow of roses but although many monsters like Flowey kept saying the motto “kill or be killed " weren't demon beings as I always hear say. Toriel attacked him because he wanted to protect him (but she kicked him afterwards) Flowey protected and advised him and even these two strangers came to save his life. It was a twisted way of showing affection ... per his way of giving it after all. Flowey told him that after years of confinement in the underground they had diminished their minds and their spirit.

After that little reflection settled down to continue sleeping would do something about it would help the monsters in some way. But for now a well-deserved siesta was not enough.


	12. The Inconvenient Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just when the relationship of the two "brothers" came back she had to appear  
>  edit (22/02/2018): it's been a long time since I last updated, it's NOT abandoned, I'm going to finish it even though ghosts read, it is a personal goal. the next chapter is almost finished I would just have to tracerlo to English -w-

"U-UNDYNE? I DIDN'T EXPECT YOUR VISIT "-it was certainly an unpleasant surprise. The Captain rarely stepped Snowdin hated the cold too much to visit the area, whenever he had to do some work there he entrusted it to Papyrus. The presence of the captain doesn't presage anything good at all

"Go get Sans, I need to talk to him" - Undyne took a step to enter but a skeletal arm prevented him gaining a warning look. She regretted that act now,  Undyne was an unpredictable and easily irritable creature. So Pap just left the free passage almost immediately saying the first thing that occurred to him to apologize.

"Sorry, it's the mania anyway SANS DOESN'T APARECIO ANOCHE" - the face of the monster fish began to show a boring face towards Papyrus. It was an expression that said something like "oh, really?" –

"WHAT, DO YOU THINK I CONTROL HIM?" - he knew he'd screwed up the moment he said he didn't show up last night, but what could he say to keep her away from Sans. Since he had screwed up, he would have to try at least.

"Are you think I'm a stupid, I don't BELIEVE, I KNOW IT! YOU IDIOT" and putting emphasis is that last sentence violently pushed the commander who was very little to lose balance.

A cold, crimson sweat ran down her skull, Undyne was climbing the stairs and didn't quite know how to stop her without destroying the house or leaving a whole piece, so Papyrus opted to follow her upstairs with total impotence. What did she want from Sans? She never wants anything from him and now in the worst moment do you need him? Perhaps Undyne discovered that she lied about her reports in the last days of patrols made regarding sans, but how? And if that's the case, wouldn't he be the one to look for?

His mind was racing for an hour without knowing what to do. He was only a few feet away from his brother's room.

Fuck it

"UNDYNE I DEMAND YOU TO STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN NOT ENTER MY HOUSE AND-" - Papyrus stood in front of the door of his brother's room and as if it were a simple sheet of paper Undyne pushed him aside making the caller floor in a bad way allowing the door to open without anyone being avoided by slamming the wall slamming a door, which surely left an ugly hole.

Sans leapt to the startled and surprised moment, he had been awake ever since he heard the monster that welcomed him scream at the door, but what wasn't expected was to find another monster looking scary. He returned to a more defensive and much more intimidating posture after falling from the ground to try to hide his frightened state. Both exchanged glances, while the fish looked at him indifferently, he could feel as he began to sweat trying to hide continued growing fear towards the stranger.

Papyrus hurried into the room, joining the game of eyes swinging between them.

Fuck fuck fuck and now  WHAT, this is so fuck up.

"Wow, it's more impressive to see him in person" - said Undyne without further decorum.

...wait.. WHAT? - "YOU KNEW IT .... THAT IS .... IMPOSSIBLE, YOU NEVER FLOW SNOWDIN. HOW DO YOU AVERIGUASTER THIS?

"Alphy told me"-she said simply

The slender monster came in after the other almost broke the door, Sans was surprised to find him in that state of alertness, concern and even fear. For a second he shivered but then realized what all that feeling really represented. That monster standing before him, with a bored but fascinated look at the same time, must have been an alpha, and it did not sound too smart to tempt him into a fight, considering how strong he must be. So he relaxes his position without knowing very well what would happen to him.

"ALPHYS? HOW?! NEITHER STILL IS GOING OUT OF HIS DAMN LABORATORY IT IS IMPOSSIBLE THAT HE HAD SEEN SANS "- Papyrus didn't believe what he heard, it was impossible three days ago that this happened and last night was when he could finally find him, no one knew the Sans problem besides him not even the pair of dogs knew who they were looking for a peculiar laughter broke their confused thoughts. "Fuhuhuhu really do not know, right? You should see your face. For your information Alphys has surveillance cameras installed all over the ground "- Papyrus swallows mentally -" guess who caught last night to walk ~ ♡ "

"WHAT DO YOU THINK  YOU AND THAT CHALADE?" His voice sounded firm, demanding an answer.

 

"Oh, is not it obvious?" Undyne walked away from him, approaching Sans. The skeleton-wolf simply froze in the act wasn't sure what to do and there was no escape except the door behind that monster. So he barely reacts when he was picked up by the hood of his jacket as if it were a simple shopping bag. "I'm going to take it with Alphys to the lab."

Laboratory? No. HE WILL NEVER RETURN NEVERMIND.

Papyrus summoned a series of bones and his spear bone with its sharp point. "ABOUT ME DUST"

Undyne rolled her eyes. "Queen of the drama- FUCK" - released Sans after he bite his arm with his powerful and sharp teeth.

Sans wasted no time and started to run away from her, away from everything. Papyrus watched as he strode out of the room and dashed to the floor below. Literally jumping to the floor below, falling badly on the couch and bouncing to the floor. Without wasting time he slid toward the entrance door.

"SANS!"

"Stop right now PUNK!" - Papyrus and Undyne left after Sans from the room and the Captain did not waste her time and invoke her magic. The floor around the smaller skeleton was illuminated with a circle of circles.

"UNDYNE! STOP IT!" - without replanting too much Papyrus threw himself down to his co-worker with the intention of canceling his attack but all that served was for the spears to come curved and thrown randomly. One of them slammed into Sans's arm and burst the door handle, causing a deep cut to the skeleton and opening the door without problem. he escaping from that place.

Far from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thack for read and and I would appreciate if you comment or give me a kubo if you want


	13. Grill burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk...you just fuck up everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter, the truth is I do not think anybody reads it XD so surely write for ghosts. whatever, this is more a personal goal and as such you will finish it even if late.  
> wow this cap is long 5,500 is a lot for me : o.

 

 

Sans could walk around without any problems, his ankle hurt a little when he supported it but this was nothing compared to other injuries he had suffered in the past. he only needed a few hours of rest and the wound would disappear completely. Having a magical bodies was very advantageous at times. However, the boy insisted in used him like support.

\- "And where do you have the base where you hide kid?" - "Right here" - Sans arched his "eyebrow" and looked up to observe his surroundings- "... Will not be ... That pile of rocks" - the human raised his head smiles and nodded- "not everything is what it seems "- explained Flowey

Surprised and somewhat intrigued, he let Frisk lead him (holding him so he could "walk well") behind the mound.

Looking a little more closely he could see a kind of separation between the rocks- "that's the entrance to our" base "".

 

Frisk said as he rest him lean against the stone wall (this child is too considerate for his taste) and entered between hole left by the rocks making a gesture with his hand to follow him. He would clearly do with or without consent.

"Wow, this is quite surprising" - apparently the pile of stones was hollow inside forming a small but cozy camera. The ground was bare earth, with some cloth mats, a stone hearth, and some more of the boy's belongings like backpacks or a few separate boxes. The place was dark but you could see some light coming from above, he look towards the ceiling and I see that instead of rocks the roof was formed by a few branches placed on top of each other leaving gaps like a gullet.

"We were very lucky to find it, it is a safe, cozy hideaway and a good distance from the city or the way that the sentries follow" - even in the darkness you could see the child's proud smile- "actually the only thing we had to do was clean it"

_"This construction must have been from the first monsters that reached the underground, I don't have the remotest idea why would someone bring so many rocks and stones to this place but whatever this place was, this is the only thing that remains_ "

It was really fascinating,he thinking the only archeological evidence of the first monsters were the ruins and the notes on the walls.

 

A noise woke him up from his fascination with history. They all pointed to the address where it occurred. It turned out to be Pupyrus who threw a bucket full of black stones which I pointed impatiently.

"Oh, right, fire ..." - and with that phrase the kid went to where the dog skeleton was, grabbing a few black stones that would probably be charcoal and a book going to where the campfire was still turned off.

Sans sat to watch carefully the work the boy was doing; he took some pieces of wood that were near the hearth they had built and placed the pieces of coal, plucked some leaves from a huge book and made balls with them. And he began to make sparks with a flint lighter with the objective to turn them on.

"Hey, where did you get that lighter? Did you bring it with you from above?"

"I found him in a sentry post, along with a box full of supplies"

"Hehe what a brat." - Sans mocking after seeing the human capture kit in a corner of the small den.

"N-no, I only did it because of a need for survival" -he defended himself with a bit of nervousness and complaint.

 _" I also doubt very much that he cares after falling_ " the room fell silent after finishing that sentence, he called it enough attention, it was not the first time he heard someone boasting about killing another but he was not expected to These two were murderers or maybe ... your brother's counterpart? When I took a look to see where he was, he discovered that he was sitting right next to him, watching as the fire was slowly reborn. No ... it could not be him because of my ability to be his brother to defeat even Undyne herself, this version could not defeat a sentinel. Curiosity grabbed him very hard and he could not help but check the annoying flower.

**FLOWEY - ATK 10 DEF 5 LV 1 YOU HAVE TO TRUST NEW PEOPLE**

... The boy

**FRISK - ATK 4 DEF 15 LV 1 FEEL COMFORTABLE AT YOUR SIDE**

...

"You had a very good relationship with my counterpart apparently, right?"

The human was blowing the small flames trying to fan them when he was surprised by the question. "Well ... yes ... the truth is that bossy and Sandy are almost like a family down here almost everyone wants me dead and those who do not really are not ... well. Friendly Besides, they were always good to me, in fact ,they saved my life several times "- he said almost with pity-" since I left the ruins I tried to make friends with the monsters but the only ones who wanted it were the two of them and I did not have any what to return to me here in Snowdin with them for a while "- Frisk looked longingly at the fire -" despite everything, for me it was like a second chance "

He did not really know how to respond to that, so he remained silent for a while until the flames began to form a small fire that began to illuminate the room.

 

"By the way, kid, why did you call them Bossy and Sandy?" Flowey gave Frisk a smiling look as if he was wishing someone would ask that question at some point. " Hehehe Frisk is not the human with the best creativity for names. "-The boy looked at him offended-" says the one who was going to call them pooch 1 and pooch 2 ".

"My name is Sans and my brother Papyrus, I guess their names will be those, cannot they talk?" - it was something he had not taken into account before with so much fuss but Pupyrus had not said a word and the fact that the Boy had to give him a name, he said something.

"Not really, they understand perfectly what we talked about but they are not able to talk just moan or growl like any dog" - Sans looked at his hairy brother who looked at him and shrugged saying something like "is what there is"

"The fire is ready to cook. Bossy get out and bring him please "- the human got up from where he was and grabbed two stones that were set aside; two large ones more or less in the form of a square and a kitchen plate for roasting. With the set forms a kind of kitchen using the stones to put them on top of the fire.

When Pupyrus came back from outside he was carrying a plastic box that he seemed to have trouble maintaining due to his small size.

The annoying Flor must have noticed because she lengthened her tendrils to take the box instead by placing it near the Frisk. Sans looked intrigued as if it was the rarest thing he saw in his life. When he opened the box was full of snow !?

Frisk stirred a bit in the snow and took out pieces of what looked like pieces of meat and parts a rabbit

Obviously that meat was not bought, in Snowdin nobody sold was too expensive, even in Grillby the meat was just a variation of magic with "meat" flavor, so it was more than evident that this meat was hunting around here. Maybe this kid was an idiot but supposedly knew something about survival.

-Buddy do you know that for monsters isn't very healthy to eat non-magical food , right? The boy seemed a little surprised by Sans's comment.

\- Well I know you eat magical things to recover your strength, but Sandy and bossy have never had problems. I mean ... he has always eaten the same meat as me. "

" _I think they are the few or only monsters that can live without magic._ _Is not this your case?_ _I thought you were Sandy's copy, smiles._ _"_

I sigh without wanting to answer the comment of the annoying flower "obviously we differ in more aspects than the physical one, besides the monsters are made of magic that you know surely are tolerable to the human food"

“That’s why he's never needed to be healthy, we do not eat monster food, you idiot"

"..." -Sans suspected something like that. A human child who hides the forest can not have money for food and stealing was not the smartest thing if you wanted to go unnoticed, apart from the fact that the boy had not even reconsidered it. Sans knew very well that comes from living it in his own flesh.

"We can barely buy a damn bisicle, we cannot expose ourselves so much to earn money"

"We can go to the town tomorrow for hamburgers if you want, there is no need to fear and nobody recognizes a human and the sentinels will be strong but surely they are as incompetent as those in my universe"

The boy looked with a worried face without losing the joy after hearing the offer- "the problem is not that of the people or the sentinels we already know that they are not a real danger"

“The OTHER is the problem " .

“Who do you mean?" - they were referring to Undyne? Apart from his brother back to his universe there were not many monsters in Snowdin that could be considered a threat to a human”

"Bearlte" -he just saying it - "is the second in charge of the Royal Guard, is not that the case in your world?"

"I've never met anyone with that name"

" Nobody knows his real name, he never bothered to say it and no one is interested in asking," Bearlte "is just a nickname" - in his universe the second in command was his brother in this alternate universe by pure logic must be someone else different

"He is one of the best monsters in the underground , he cares to protect and help those who need him, they all love him and respect him" - " I am totally sure that they love him more than the king himself, if he wanted to overthrow the monarch, everyone would follow him without thinking, but he is too loyal to the crown "-" and is too good at his job "- for countless attempts Frisk had tried to convince him not to fight, to try to make friends or any other result that would not end up being killed in his claws, in the end the best option was to avoid him. Even with those there were times when they had nice conversations or even got help from the other before he discovered he was a human being.

"I do not have any Bearlte, how is it?"

"It's a two-meter brown bear, it's pretty showy, it's usually patrolling the town, maybe you've found it?" - Yes, of course he had.

"Yes, he actually lives in the house at the end of town, right? He gave me some money to go to the inn to spend the night, that's when we met and started to chase each other"

"It was quite fun, was not it?" The boy laughed

"Especially when we rest to play hide and seek" - Sans pulled a lazy smile at the boy who smiled at him while his friend just rolled his eyes away.

"Anyway, do not worry about that, if as you say it's good at your job, you will not be in town tomorrow when you go out to check the traps and the sentries in the forest, I know the schedules we can go when everything is clear" - I take out his mobile from the pocket of his jacket and set an alarm for 10:30 AM- "Tomorrow at 11 o'clock, Commander Bearlte will go out to do his corresponding round which gives us enough time to go, buy and eat"

"It's a good plan for tomorrow" -the boy commented as he turned the meat over so it was done.

As they were left, they went halfway to the town, hiding so they could see the commander "Bearlte" passing by to do their daily patrols.

Before moving to the village, Frisk fell to the ground and began to wallow in the snow.

"..."

"It's to hide my smell" -explained as he stood up looking away with a little shyness.

"Cool your fears in a different way boy, the pooches are not in the city"

" Hehehe that was good bony, come on Frisk" - and without further ado the boy started walking towards the town. Perhaps the dogs in this universe were not so loyal, well it is not that those of their own world were but at least they were always in their posts at their corresponding time, perhaps Papyrus did much better work than the "Beartle".

"Beartle does not know that his loyal soldiers take turns going to the bar every time" - explained Frisk- "and ... em, if you do not mind we will not enter the bar with you" - "whatever you want, boy" he answered without further ado. They had already crossed the battered poster of "welcome to Snowdin" the boy covered his face almost completely with the hood of his jacket and Flowey was sheltered inside it, perhaps because of cold or because nobody saw it and in a certain way Sans would have liked to do the same. As happened yesterday, all the villagers began to look at them with dangerous eyes, some even muttering without shame to those next to them about things that were not beneficial to them, it was really an uncomfortable situation that they had to endure to see, covering their faces would be interpreted as a sign of fear and intimidation something that nobody new should show.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination.

"Are you sure you want to be alone outside?"

"Do not fear, this is not the first time I've come to the town and they" know” about me to say it somehow" - the flower lightly poked her head out so that Sans could see her face completely. “Just do not take too long"

And with a bored sigh the skeleton entered through the door of the bar.

The first thing he felt as soon as he walked through the door was the pleasant familiar warmth and two seconds later the bitter glances of all those who were there, were the same as in his universe, Sans always wondered how noses got money to spend the day there, although on the other hand he never bothered to ask where they worked.

Without giving much importance went straight to fire waiter to place your order, he realized that the kid was right, inside the bar were Dogamy and Dogaressa.

Dogamy was devouring a plate of something with her mouth as if she were days without eating a bite while Dogaressa glanced towards Sans who saw out of the corner of the eye how Dogaressa nudged her lover's face without love to fix his gaze on him, it was not a really comfortable situation ... and after what happened yesterday ... oh shit! I did not remember the little show that he set yesterday, suddenly his cheeks were colored by the reminder of the situation, well it was done already and  hehad to get the damn burgers.

"Hey" - he addressed the waiter but he did not answer back, it was not uncommon coming from Grillby. The waiter did not speak unless it was necessary and it intensified when they were strangers.

"... Yeah, well, sorry for yesterday, I was a little ... upset, you know?"

"..." - the only response he received from the waiter was the calculating look he gave him

"Look, dude, I've only come for three of hamburgers and papatas and I'm out of here"

"Will you put them in your account?" - oh shit

"I have cash" - he just wanted to get out of that dump, never before had felt so uncomfortable and observed in such a familiar place.

The waiter looked at him for a few seconds and then at the bills he left on the table to show that he was not lying. Without saying a word I enter the door located behind the waiter's back.

Everything was quiet and Sans knew that everyone was looking at him and studying probably deducting how much EXP could give ... ugh could almost see the sharp teeth of the smile that the pair of guards was throwing. And Grillby had just entered.

\-----

The boys were in a corner of the building waiting for the skeleton to come out with the promised food. 15 minutes later he came out with three bags dripping fat underneath.

"Come on, let's go back" - he said in a harsh tone

"Did something happen?" - asked the boy worried

"Nothing out of the ordinary around here is just that I do not like to be looked at as if I were carrying a little sign of" free exp here ""

"Do you give us the hamburgers at once? I'm dying of hunger "- the flower stuck its head back trying not to show in public.

"What?  Were you not a weed? What is yours is photosynthesis and things like that "- I express as I arched an" eyebrow "in the process

"I AM SOMETHING MORE THAN THAT, PIECE OF -" - Frisk hurriedly covered his friend's mouth more ashamed than afraid, looked around but except some curious people who took a slight look no one seemed to care in the least 

"….sorry"

" Look, I did not have enough for another ration, but if you shut up, I'll give you my potatoes, now let's get out of here, I hate that people mumble when I pass close."

"Yes ... I understand what you are saying, I suppose it will only be the first days, it will be the same for me, just give them time"

That last sentence made him reflect on his current situation. How long would he remain trapped here? He did not even know with what means he arrived, it was obvious that the strange place where he woke up was the cause but he did not even know where he was, he could not just come back with a shortcut. Deep down he still hoped that this was no more than a very real nightmare and that he woke up in his room as he did every morning.

 

Sans sigh with the idea.

When they left town, Sans distributed the bags and began to eat their contents while returning to the base. For Sans to see Pupyrus devour the hamburger was almost unheard never in his life would have imagined watching his brother devour greasy food with such care.

"Wow breathe a bit you two"

"It's been a while since I ate anything like that, and Bossy does not think I've ever tasted it, right?" Pupyrus barked badly as he began to swallow a handful of chips while still chewing his last bite of hamburger.

"How long have you been here?" - Frisk, again, was surprised by the question but thought before he could give an answer

"Well I'm not sure maybe 3 weeks or maybe less, when I fell here Toriel welcomed me and I stayed for a while ... emmm then she kick out and I was on my own until he decides to stay with the brothers for a while"

"The undergroud is a dangerous place; you have managed very well to survive"

"Frisk has to get out of here as soon as possible, it's a matter of time to get caught and break the barrier his determination will not last forever" - Sans was not surprised at the conclusion to which the weed arrived. Back to your world his would like to see the stars and live above and not below but on the other hand the monsters were wilder than civilized at this point, break the barrier and continue with the stupid war against humans as the king wished would be the extinction in just a few weeks, in addition as second in command Papyrus would be one of the first to fall

"I understand that it is the best solution, although sincerely you would end up dead before arriving at the king and although you arrived good, let's say that you do not have any possibility"

"But it's not impossible, the monsters do not need to fight I've started many fights and I always i can get reasoned

"Is that true actually?" - Question the skeptical skeleton-

"Em ... I still live, am not? "- flowey just released a" tck "before continuing to eat the chips

“Yes, I live because you hide in the forest from the eyes of anyone who can kill you"

 

"I cannot just spend my life hidden in the woods waiting for my death, I have a goal to fulfill"

"Like what?" - I ask without a real interest

"Get everyone out of here" - sans scratched his head at the absurd idea.

"You'd better get out of that kid's world even if you had the slightest chance of fulfilling your objective, you would only take the war to everyone and therefore to his death"

"Toriel told me about Asgore's plans but that does not mean it has to happen, I know that monsters are aggressive. I live it every day. But that does not mean anything, most are because he has no hope and only know that way of life. I know it is difficult but I have managed to get along with many of the monsters with what I have been able to convince not to fight, you would be surprised to see how they change. They do not deserve this way of life”.

"You are nothing but a pacifist who does not want to see the truth of the world around you" - the skeleton said even with anger. Of course, it was very easy to talk about hopes and that everyone can change when you have not seen what really happens. For Sans had spent all his life surviving as he could and protecting his brother for one more day while many others did not suffer the same fate and now a brat who hid most of the time as a coward gave moral lessons. The conversation ended at that point and they were for a few minutes walking knowing the boy perfectly that had bothered the skeleton.

"HIGH THERE!" - a voice called them from afar and they turned to face their origin. Sans recognized the two figures who were dressed in black carrying their weapons behind their backs-what would these idiots want now? The skeleton looked at Pupyrus near Frisk although his face was relaxed. His posture showed that he would be ready for anything that would happen, but Frisk remained surprisingly relaxed. The couple of dogs took their time to get to them followed a relaxed pace and when they finally arrived, Sans was reluctant to release some sarcastic phrase to break the tension as he always did, however he reminded himself that this was not the couple he knew always and thought it more convenient to let them speak first.

"We did not expect to see you back ... stranger" - commented Dogamy dreamily "and less after the little show with ... Grill" - this time Dogaressa included she included a burlesque and gloomy tone. These two were not any mystery alone they were trying to make sans tremble before his presence and laugh at his expense, it was blatantly obvious, except for small details everything is this universe was just like in his, the same shit different story.

Sans shrugged his shoulders- "we certainly do not start on the right foot but it's not something that could interest you, right?"

 

"What does the puppy do with you?" - asked the woman- "I do not trust a stranger to take a child alone to the forest" - his eyes narrowed as his nose approached a closer to the skeleton.

"What are you implying?" He growled as he frowned and kept his eyes on the beast.

"Did not you look for your brother yesterday? Do not you care anymore? "

Frisk tensed when he saw out of the corner of his eye that the remaining monster was approaching them. "Who is the little one?" The woman directed her gaze to where her husband was, apparently neither of them noticed the presence of what looked like a small hybrid between a skeleton and a dog. The little one gave him a defiant look weighs the obvious differences of forces. It seemed not to improver them the least

"There you have my brother, you will not be able to judge me as irresponsible"

Dogamy moved a little closer to them with the attempt to sniff Pupyrus, receiving a punch from the smaller one.

Dogoressa seemed to analyze the situation.

Frisk readjusted the hood to hide his face a little more, it's not like you could recognize them as a human being the vast majority did not know how a human being was physically, and with their slightly hidden smell it should not be a problem.

"Pupyrus is my friend sometimes he comes to Snowdin to hang out, emmm ... last night it was too late and he stayed with me"

"Yep, I just came looking for him, as I said, I do not think it's a big problem, it will?

"Tch, I still do not trust that someone like you will disappear in the woods with children" - this situation started to bother the skeleton.

"Who do you take me for? Only a coward would kill a child in the middle of the forest "- Sans cast a defiant look, he did not like the assumptions they made so gratuitously. The woman arched her eyebrow not very convinced of his words.

Frisk found this situation quite strange, barely related to the monsters in the area, in the end was always the best. The last thing he expected was for the pair of sentinels to care so much about him, although it was surely more the father's attempt they both had.

Once he was able to maintain a "conversation" with Dogo before he died and had to recharge. He made it clear that the couple was trying to have a family but that for some reason they could not.

"What do you two do here?!" A deep and firm voice was heard not far away, when they turned to see, everyone present feared the worst. Beatle returned much sooner than doing his patrol.

Frisk feared the worst, unlike the rest of sentinels Beatle is not so easy to deceive him, he knows perfectly how humans are, and he hated to die. But he hate more dies in his claws. No matter how much he dodged his attack or whatever he tried to reason, he always ended up dead. It had been days since he had needed to save so if he died he would return several days ago and certainly it was not very appetizing to relive everything again.

"I'm sick of you always going to the bar during work hours, do you think I do not know how everyone goes to the bar?"

In two steps the huge bear came to the group, apparently he was so focused on scolding the dogs that he had not yet sighted the rest of the monster.

Sans froze on the spot. It was really huge, with those fangs and those claws almost seemed a joke that carried that heavy weapon behind his back.

The dogs became smaller in their presence. "Is it now perhaps when they go to your posts?!" - "What is your excuse !?"

Sans remained watching the scene from others, paralyzed and surprised of the great beast, did not even want to have him near, where did this monster come from? Back to his Snowdin there was no one like that. The skeleton stayed in that state until a tug on his arm brought him back to reality.

"we have to leave here, now" - Frisk whispered near him.

Sharing the wisdom of the idea, little by little they went back, trying to make sure that their footsteps were not heard.

"HEY!" - They stopped short. "All you come here" - shit

They looked sideways and they both knew it could not be good

"Emm, we really did not want to intervene in official matters, commander" - Sans scratched his head.

"Where were you last night? This morning I meeting the innkeeper and she did not have any clients"

"B-well emm the truth is that yes I thought to follow your advice but you'll see emm will you understand that I could not leave my brother alone at night, right?" Sweat drops began to slide down his skull, I really would not want start a fight with that monstrosity.

"Is the reason why we have taken so much boss" - Dogamy added- "we distrust him and we follow him" - (you creeping ...) is what sans thought when I listen to Dogaressa we had certainly served him as an excellent excuse.

"You're just wasting your time ... I've made it clear that I was looking for my brother and here it is" - sans pointed with both hands where Pupyrus was and he raised his leg vaguely by way of greeting.

"Who is the other one?" - Fuck had the slightest hope that the boy would totally pass over.

"It's the vagabond puppy, he wanted to take it to the bottom of the forest" - damn pooches.

"Vagabond? I had no idea that there was a child out there alone, come here boy, I want to talk to you only, there is nothing to fear "the bear changes to a much sweeter tone but even then there was nothing to take away the tension of the moment . Sans could not see the boy with the hood on but you could tell he was nervous but firm.

"I do not need anyone's help, I am take care of myself!" - the skeleton looked at him with the "bony eyebrow" raised by the response and the tone, now he got angry with the commander? This kid was reckless or stupid, both probably.

Beatle sighed and approached calmly- "do not come near me!" Threatened Frisk and Pupyrus was placed in attack position. For the beards of Asgore this went from bad to worse - "I do not care I will not allow a child to be in the streets if I can help it-" when he was less than a step away he stopped short and gave a few sniffs before lowering his head and watching Frisk. A slight growl was heard before his paw was directed to the boy but before they could touch him a tendrils with thorns shot out from the hood with the intention of hitting the paw with only continue to get tangled in it which the bear took the opportunity to envestir Small body of the boy and keep him still on the ground with his other powerful paw.

"Human ..." It was heard coming from between the teeth of the great beast.

Sans summoned a bone with the intention of throwing them towards the great beast but before he could act he was on the ground with a halberd near his face

"We knew you were not plotting anything good ..." - said Dogamy. Yeah, sure they knew ... idiots.

It is done! things could not go worse now. But after that thought was heard a different roar than Beatle right winged his. The dogs were on top of him looking surprised at something like a big beast like Beartle but something smaller fighting with him. Bearlte fell a few meters from the ground without knowing that he had hit him and then something threw the dogs flying in different directions.

This.Can’t. be.

"PAPYRUS ?!" -ansans could not think long before Pupyrus now 4 times larger than his former size would hold it together with Frisk and throw them on his back, holding on as best they could.

"DO NOT LET ESCAPE YOU INCOMPETENT!" - but the wolf was already entering the depths of the forest.

Pupyrus kept running as much as he could without paying much attention to the pair he was carrying, trying not to fall for what they wanted most until they finally reached the river. "What do we do now? They are going to catch us "-" I already know it. "Both passengers joined a little better before the great wolf returned his march upstream

In the distance, the man from the river could be seen singing his usual song. Pupyrus steeled his march and when he was closer to him he jumped into his boat bouncing on it to fall into the water a little closer to the other shore. None of those present questioned what they did simply swim the faster to the other shore before they freeze.

"HIGH! ONLY YOUR WILL GET WORSE EVEN MORE YOUR POSITION "- Beatle and the group of dogs had already reached him and the big bear was launched into the river to help straighten the boat and the man who fell silent. "Catch them!" The dogs were launched without hesitation a second to the river.

 

But the persecuted ones were already with some advantage ahead in the interior of the forest.

 

Sans pushed Frisk into some bushes

 

"You stay here, we will confuse them. Pup! ride me"- the skeleton climbed on the back of his brother's counterpart.

 

"BUT!"

"NO, I said there! Do not be  fear, we'll see you later on base "- without letting him debate anything they both left and Frisk hid in time before the dog guards ran after them and later the great commander going completely unnoticed by the human.

 

 _"... Do not be afraid ... you know they can take care of themself._ " Flowey gives him courage

"Ahg ... Why I always fuck everything ..."

 

 


End file.
